A wolf in sheeps clothing
by Lissanrose
Summary: Never knowing her real parents, Lisa is sent to a foster family in Forks where she finds more than she bargains for, and a possible link to her unknown past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Bear with me guys and all will be explained in the back story as we go along. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

_Running, running and more running. I wasn't sure why exactly but I did know that the fleeting footsteps felt different somehow. My line of sight seemed to be altered, slightly lower than it normally was and I had no idea why. I hear the footsteps behind me, too many and too fast to make out who or what was following me, but I did know one thing…_

_It wasn't human._

_I ran ahead of those that followed me and I felt that for some reason, I wasn't scared of them, but running with them towards something unknown. We slowed as we neared a small stream and I went to look at my reflection in the waters. The moonlight reflected giving it a peaceful air. I reached the stream and just started to look down…_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I sat up straight in my bed, looking around the room slowly getting my bearings and I sighed.

_Just a dream. Strange to say the least, but just a dream._

My eyes fell on the stacks of boxes and the bags that I had packed and I groaned. Today was moving day. I had lived with this family for about three years now, but it was time to move on. They were a foster family that I had been placed with temporarily. I never knew my real parents, but I had been bounced from one home to the next so the moving wasn't anything new for me. I only knew that I was at least part Native American but I wasn't sure which tribe. I had stayed here the longest out of all of them, but my foster parents were now expecting a child of their own and could no longer afford to care for me and the child that they were expecting. I understood but that didn't chase away the feelings of being unwanted. So at 17, I was starting over for about the 5th time.

Mary and Levi, my foster parents, were sending me from here to my new foster home somewhere in Washington. We lived on the outskirts of LA and I would definitely miss the sun. I rolled out of bed with another groan and went to start my day. I showered and did all of my morning routines before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast. Mary was already eight months pregnant and I knew the move had been coming for a while, carrying with it a sense of dread, but today felt different somehow.

Levi and a few of his friends helped to get my belongings into the truck and we headed towards our destination. I sat in the SUV driven by Levi while one of his buddies drove the truck carrying most of my stuff. Thankfully we didn't have to fly due to Mary being unable because of the pregnancy.

"Levi, where is this place we are going?" I asked. I never called any of my fosters mom and dad. I saved that for if I were ever adopted, which seemed unlikely at my age.

"We are headed to Forks, Washington. It's a small town and there are a few foster families there that have offered to have you finish school there. The ones that were chosen is a family called the Cheney's. Don't worry Lisa, I checked them out myself a while back. They have a son name Ben who is your age." Great that was just what I needed, I thought. I didn't worry so much about siblings inside a foster family and didn't get acquainted with then since that usually meant that my stay would be short. At least it has so far.

About 3 miles outside of Forks it started to rain and we had to stop to cover the things that were in the truck bed so they wouldn't be ruined. Thank god I had enough forethought to keep my books packed into the back of the SUV. I just hoped that my clothes, what few I had, survived. I groaned and leaned my head back on the headrest and couldn't stop my mind from going back to the dream I had last night. I looked out the window as we started driving again and I noticed a sign for the Queillute Indian Reservation. The sign had a picture of a wolf howling and I thought back to the dream again. Could this be connected?

We parked the SUV outside of a two story house in a relatively residential area of town. The town was small, hardly worth calling it that but anyway, there was a man and woman standing there with a boy who looked to be seventeen or eighteen. This must be the boy Levi called Ben. I groaned internally, just like every other foster family, I stuck out. The family was very light skinned, hardly any color worth calling a tan.

I was dark skinned, tanned even more so due to the bright sun in LA. Long dark hair that fell with a slight wave down my back and reached just above my butt. I also had dark brown eyes and I was slender with a relatively short stature, about 5'4 flat footed. I greeted them politely as I always did, because I learned early on that foster families could be very sweet, but also very deceiving. Most were fine, but others… well let's not get into that right now.

It didn't take long for Levi and Mary to head back home after Levi and his friend helped to unload my things into the room that the Cheney's had prepared for me. I unpacked the necessary things and left the rest for later. I gathered the things that I would need tomorrow, seeing as it would be the end of summer vacation here and time to start school. I talked very little to the Cheney's and after dinner, I excused myself to get some rest for the following day of torture at school. Ben had told me that he would introduce me to some of his friends there and I shrugged it off. I wasn't really looking for any friends right off the bat. I prepared for the following day and practically fell into my bed that night. It didn't take me long for the dreams to surround me again.

_Faster. Faster. Run harder. I could hear chanting in my head as I felt my feet push the soft earth beneath me. I heard more feet behind me, the same as the previous dream. Again I came to the stream and I looked into the clear cool water. I was shocked as I saw a silver wolf looking back at me in the reflection. I could feel the dream fade as I looked to see a pair of red eyes reflected behind me in the dream._

I felt someone shaking me slightly and I groaned as the dream faded into reality. I wanted to kill the person who woke me from such a deep sleep.

"Lisa dear, you need to get up. It's time to get ready for school and you don't want to be late on the first day." Mrs. Cheney said as I opened my eyes. I grumbled a response and rolled out of bed as she left the room. I went through the usual routine of getting ready and grabbed my bag as I left the room headed downstairs.

"Good morning Lisa." I heard three voices say in almost perfect unison. I almost rolled my eyes but I held it back. This family was too damn perfect for my taste but beggars can't be choosers. After several attempts at small talk, Ben and I headed off to school. It only took a few minutes. Ben greeted some students and walked me to the school's main office to get my schedule. Afterwards we went back out to the common area.

"Hey Ben, who's the chick?" one guy said and I sent him a glare that shut him up pretty fast.

"This is Lisa. She's staying with me and my parents for a while." Ben said and while I was grateful he didn't use the words 'foster kid', I felt exposed until a small shy looking girl smiled and offered me a seat beside her. She introduced herself as Angela and I liked her immediately.

"So where are you from Lisa?" one boy asked. I think they called him Mike. He was annoying and blunt so I immediately disliked him.

"I've moved a lot but I've been in LA for the last three years." I said in a tone that made sure he'd drop the inquisition. He paled a little. Good Boy.

I was asked all sorts of questions throughout the day and I was surprised that most people were somewhat friendly. I was even invited to the beach down at La Push this afternoon and I accepted since Ben was also going. I got a weird vibe from one group of students throughout the day though. They were severely pale and had honey colored eyes. They looked too much alike but different at the same time. One of the guys kept looking at me strangely. Finally at lunch I just got tired of it and flipped him off. The others at the table snickered at my actions while the one guy looked insulted. Oh well. Another dark haired girl sat down beside Angela for a minute and talked to her before the table introduced her to me and I smiled politely at her. I was a little shocked when she left the table and went to sit with the pale looking Brady bunch. The one that looked at me oddly started snickering like he heard what I thought. So being the inquisitive girl that I am, I tested my theory.

_If you can hear me, you are an asshole and stay out of peoples' heads you pale jackoff._ If he heard that, that will fix him. Sure enough he whipped his head in my direction so fast I thought it would roll off his shoulders. He fixed me with a cold glare and I just flipped him off again before dumping my tray and heading outside. Something about those people made me uncomfortable and although I didn't know what, I always trusted my instincts.

Edward POV

We were to have another new student and I wondered what this one would be like. I caught a glimpse of her this morning and she was somewhat attractive, but something about her set me on edge. She was very dark skinned and I would say she had some native blood in her based on her skin color. I tried to focus on her thoughts at lunch and I was surprised that she caught me looking at her. What surprised me more was that she flipped me off, looking at me with a cold glare.

"Damn, what's got up that girls skirt?" Emmet said trying to hold his laughter. I shrugged but laughed as she called us the pale version of the Brady bunch. She surprised me even more when her thoughts were direct as if she were talking to me personally. I whipped my head around and fixed her with a glare. She just flipped me off again and left. I looked back to my siblings in shock.

"She knew I can hear her." I whispered and they all looked at me, shock mirroring my own.

"How?" Jasper asked and I just shrugged. I wasn't sure but her thoughts were strange. Most humans avoided us but she was even more uneasy, almost like… the wolves.

Lisa POV

I went outside to get some air and I felt like I was burning up. I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey Lisa are you okay?" I looked over to see that Bella had come out behind me and she looked honestly concerned.

"Peachy." I said. "I get bad vibes from your pale friends in there and I can't put my finger on it, but something's up with them." I started to shake a little in unexplained anger and she looked at me worriedly. She touched my skin and pulled back as if I had burned her. She didn't get to much more from me as the bell rang for class. I left her standing there with her mouth open in shock.

I made it through the rest of the day and Ben called his parents to tell them we were headed to the beach. It was a relatively short drive and I was thankful for the ocean air. While the others laughed and played, I walked off towards some large pieces of drift wood and sat down, reading my book.

I heard Boisterous laughter behind me and I turned to see several dark skinned boys coming onto the beach. They started to walk past when one spotted me and froze where he stood.

"Paul man, come on…oh, hey who's the chick?" one said to the frozen boy and I just flipped him off and glared. The two others laughed at the other guy and the one that was frozen glared and growled at him. Wait, growled?

"Okay first, don't call me a chick. That is the second time today that's happened. Second, why in the hell are you growling?" I said and they all froze.

"Sorry about these retards, I'm Jacob. These two are Quil and Embry and the frozen one there is Paul." Jacob said and turned to me with a kind smile. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Lisa," I stated flatly.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked curiously.

"Don't know what my mother's name was or my father's. Right now I go by Smith. Vague I know but…" I trailed off and shrugged. They looked confused and I groaned. "Look, I just moved here like yesterday quite literally so I would appreciate if we dropped the Spanish inquisition for right now. Short story, I never knew my parents. I suspect some native blood, not sure which tribe, but oh well." I shrugged. "I am the poor unfortunate soul that the Cheney's are stuck with for the time being so just do like I do and deal with it." I said.

"Wow, I like her. She's cool." The boy that Jake introduced as Quil said laughing and I glared but he wasn't paying attention to me. Paul was still frozen on the spot. This time, I surprised myself when I growled a little.

"What is it with everyone trying to piss off the new girl? I haven't been in this god forsaken town for 24 hours yet and it seems that all anyone tries to do I make me want to either blow chunks at their vulgarity or just outright piss me off." I said practically screaming at the end of it. I was shaking I was so mad and I saw the boy's eyes widen.

"Quil, go and get Sam. I'll meet you guys back at Billy's." Jake said and Quil ran off. I was mad and confused now.

"Lisa, listen. We didn't mean to upset you. We need you to calm down a little okay." Paul said and I felt myself calm a little at his voice and I was shaking so bad I hurt. The shaking got worse and a short whimper escaped my lips, just before I blacked out.

**Please R&R. I wont post again for now but let me know whether to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul POV

I just imprinted on a total and complete stranger.

That was my first thought but as I looked at the girl in my arms, I knew that she was special. Although her past was blank to me and mostly to her, I could see much of the Queillute features in her and I was both surprised and confused. Jacob looked shocked as I did before he turned to me.

"Paul, take her to Billy's and I'll meet you there. I'm going to talk to this Cheney boy and call her foster family so they know she's with us." Jake said and I nodded, taking off towards Billy's place with my imprint in my arms. I got to the house and lay her down in the bed in Jake's room where she would be comfortable when Sam came in, followed closely by Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"Well Paul from what I understand you just imprinted." Sam said and I nodded. He looked at Lisa and sighed. "She would have phased if she hadn't blacked out first. I don't know what her heritage is but she definitely has the Queillute traits. We have to get her out of that foster home to keep our secret intact. It was close this time but I'm afraid the next time we won't be around to help her or worse yet, she will phase in front of others."

"So are you saying that someone has to adopt her?" I asked. He nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Who are you suggesting? The only ones I know would make it believable would be the Cullens and that could cause her wolf to come out faster." Jake said and I turned towards him with a growl. I wasn't going to let my imprint stay in a den of vampires.

"Look, nobody's saying she has to stay with them, we just need the adoption to get her out of the Cheney home. She would probably stay on the Rez after that but we have to get her out of there or she could get hurt or hurt someone if she were to phase accidently." Sam said and I agreed with that, but I really didn't like the idea of her being adopted by a bunch of bloodsuckers. We agreed to go and meet with Carlisle tonight.

"The elders wouldn't approve of taking her onto the reservation and sharing our secret with her unless they were sure that she would phase, seeing as her past is unknown at the moment." Billy added rolling into the room. "I know this is difficult Paul but we haven't got much choice in the matter."

Lisa started to stir and she groaned as if she were in pain. She opened her eyes and they widened before I realized she was probably not comfortable in a room full of shirtless men. I sat beside her instantly and she shied away from all of us. My heart clinched that she was slightly fearful of us, me in particular at the moment.

"Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" She questioned, barely containing her anger.

"You blacked out on the beach and we brought you here to make sure you were alright." I explained. She nodded but I could see that she wasn't fully convinced.

"I know you are hiding something but whatever." She muttered. "I have to go home." She said.

"Jacob will take you back to the Cheney's house. They were informed that you were in our care so Jake will take care of that so you don't have to worry." I said and she smiled a little before getting up and leaving with Jake. Sam asked for a meeting with Carlisle and when Jake returned, we headed out to the treaty line. Carlisle and the other leeches were already waiting there. Thankfully Bella wasn't with them this time.

"Sam what is the reason for this meeting?" Carlisle inquired and I mentally rolled my eyes, always the diplomat. Sam stood in human form and spoke.

"The new student at Forks High school. We believe her to be of Quiellute descent and she is close to phasing. Staying with the Cheney's would be detrimental to our secret and yours. The council will not allow her to live here until they are certain of her heritage and ability to phase. So we wanted to see if you had any ideas." Sam said and their eyes widened.

"What business of ours is it Sam? If she is a wolf, she would be safer in the reservation. Being housed with us could cause her to phase rather quickly." Carlisle said and he had a very valid point, but I didn't want my imprint in danger of phasing in the Cheney home.

"Carlisle, she may not know what we are, but she does know that we are different. She knows that I can hear thoughts." Edward said and Carlisle widened his eyes. My girl was certainly a clever one to figure it out on the first day. "Bella went after her today after she stormed out of the lunch room and she said the girl felt like she was on fire and shaking in anger. She will phase soon regardless." Edward said and for once I was grateful for his big mouth.

"So let me get this straight, you want us to 'adopt' the girl so that she will not phase at the Cheney home. Once she phases she will be allowed to stay on the reservation." Carlisle summarized.

"It isn't the ideal situation but under the circumstances what else can we do?" Sam said and I hated it but he was right. Carlisle sighed and in a very human gesture, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Alright, Jasper, call Jenks and get the proceedings started on the adoption. Jenks can get it run through quickly and you and Alice make sure that everything is in order for the adoption inspection they will most likely ask for." Jasper and Alice nodded and the little Pixie had a light in her eyes of excitement.

"If she starts to phase, call us immediately and we will handle it but perhaps Jasper can keep her emotions under wraps to keep her from phasing in public." Sam added and they all nodded. After a little more discussion, we left and went back towards the reservation.

Lisa POV

Today was hands down the weirdest day of my life. I couldn't understand how my anger was getting so out of control lately. It seemed that since I moved to Forks, my emotions have been crazy an out of control, specifically my anger and it was driving me absolutely insane. What was worse is the fact that it gets to the point where I can feel myself physically shake with the emotion. I wasn't sure exactly what happened on the beach but when I looked at that one boy that stood there frozen on the spot, something inside me just seemed to gravitate towards him. I blacked out before I could investigate the feeling any further so I was at a loss.

When I got back to the Cheney house they were of course concerned about the sudden black out but Jake's explanation of the events helped to calm them down a little. With that all settled, I went to my room after dinner and did what little homework I had and then got ready for bed. That night as I slept, I had the same dream as the previous night and it repeated through my mind the entire night, restarting before I could get the full picture of events.

I woke up with just enough time to get ready for school and grab a quick bite of breakfast as I rushed out the door. Ben was of course ready to go so I had to unfortunately follow his lead. School was just as awkward today as it was yesterday. The constant stares and whispers were getting on my nerves. By lunch I had already had enough and decided to step out of the cafeteria, headed for the woods behind the school. I sat under one of the heavy spruce trees and pulled out my book to read a little. I was sitting there for a little while when I heard someone approach. I looked up to see that it was Bella that had come out and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey." She said somewhat shyly.

"Hey." I muttered and placed my finger in my book to hold the page I was reading.

"Don't worry about most of those idiots in there you know. They grew up here so anything new they tend to run with it. It was like that for me when I started here too." Bella said and I relaxed only slightly.

"Why did you move here?" I asked out of curiosity. She smiled slightly and sighed.

"I was living with my mom in Phoenix when her and my stepfather decided to go on the road. He played ball and my mom would've been unhappy to stay home with me while he traveled for work, so I agreed to come and live with my dad." She said. "I know how you feel you know. I missed Arizona and the sun, but this place will grow on you." I scoffed a little at that.

"Well you at least have parents to fall back on. I have no one and not to mention I tend to stand out around here being so dark skinned." I sighed. "Sometimes I just wished that I could be myself and not be this perfect little girl that all of the foster parents I have ever known expect me to be. Don't get me wrong, the Cheney's are great I guess, but regardless it won't last long, it never does."

"You know the Cullens aren't blood related mostly." She informed. "Dr. Cullen adopted all of them into his family."

"Yeah I know you're dating the mind reader but I trust my instincts and they haven't been wrong yet. There is something about them that sets me on edge. Besides all of that they look too much alike to not be related to one another." I stated.

"You are a lot like me when I came here. You are observant for sure. It isn't my story to tell but you will know soon enough." I wasn't sure what she meant by that. "Look we need to get back to class or they're gonna think we ditched.

My dad is the chief so that isn't a real good idea." She said and I laughed a little at the look that she had on her face. We stood and went back to the school building just as the bell was ringing. I thanked god that even though I was 17, I would be graduating early due to my advanced classes. At least I wouldn't have to endure a whole year more of school. The only downside to this was that I had to share some of my classes with the Cullens and I suppressed a groan at the thought. I walked into my last class and I was surprised when two of the Cullen boys walked in behind me and sat down as I made my way towards the rear of the room. These two weren't the ones that read my thoughts so that put me at ease a little. I let my thoughts run wild for a little while and I found that some of the thoughts were making me angry. Out of nowhere I felt waves of calm come across me and I looked up to see the one they called Jasper looking at me strangely.

He must have been trying to calm me and that only made me angrier. I shook my head at him and his eyes widened as he found that I knew he was trying to calm me. I took a few calming breaths and decided that I couldn't wait for the day I walked out of this place for the last time. The bell finally rang to go home and I told Ben that I would walk home. He gave me a strange look but I just turned around and started walking.

It really didn't take me very long to get home and I was surprised to see an unfamiliar car in the drive. I came through the door and was surprised to see two figures in the living room talking to the Cheney's.

"Lisa, there you are. We have some wonderful news for you dear. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme want to adopt you." Mrs. Cheney said and I thought I would faint. "Arent you so happy?" she gushed. I put on the fake smile I used with all of the foster families.

"Absolutely." I said. I knew it didn't fool the Cullens but it seemed to have the desired effect on the Cheney's.

After that revelation I was forced to go upstairs and pack what few of my things and go home with the Cullens. Their three boys were there helping to cart things out to be moved and I was a little thankful that I hadn't really unpacked much. As painful as this move was, I was glad because it could have been so much worse.

Finally I was directed into the car and we drove to their home. I was wondering how in the world they managed to get the adoption thing done so quickly but I willed myself to put that out of my mind. Something told me I wouldn't be there long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisa POV

"Ok I know that you guys didn't 'adopt' me out of the sheer goodness of your heart, so what is the real angle here?" I said after Esme had gotten things settled into my room where I could unpack later. I sat on the couch waiting for answers. I was not surprised to see Bella here with them as well and she sent me a soft but nervous smile. I noticed that a few of them were glaring at me but I really didn't care.

"We requested that you stay here with us because we thought that you might be more comfortable here than with the Cheney's." Carlisle said and I glared.

"I call Bullshit." I said and they widened their eyes. The big one that they called Emmet was trying desperately not to laugh. "The fact is I feel less comfortable here. I don't know what you guys are but it ain't human." I said and they all drew in a sharp breath. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"I told you guys that this wouldn't work. She's too much like me, so you guys are going to have to tell her. If you don't, it will be much worse." She finished and the others stared at her in shock before Carlisle sighed and turned back to me.

"Right now all that we can do is tell you what we are. Everyone in this room aside from you and Bella are vampires." He said and I stared at him like he'd grown three heads. What the Hell? My instincts told me that he was telling me the truth, but it was strangely far-fetched.

"Okay, so let me just wrap my tiny human brain around this for a second. You guys are actual blood drinking vampires?" It was a simple question, but it was loaded with so many more, and the longer I was around them the more agitated I seemed to be. They nodded. "So if that's true, then what would make you think that I would feel more comfortable around you than humans?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. I was getting that feeling of extreme anger coursing through me again. I started to shake a little and I felt claustrophobic being inside the house. I turned and ran outside trying to get my anger back under control but it was no use as they all followed me outside. Edward pulled Bella behind him and I almost laughed at the idea. Here I was a human and they were all supposedly vampires that drink blood. How in the hell would they think that I would be the one to harm Bella.

"You are human yes and so is Bella, but there are other things at work here Lisa. While we cannot explain this to you just yet, you could harm Bella without knowing it." Edward said and I glared at Jasper as I felt him trying to send calming waves towards me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and I felt the shaking increase as well as the pain that I felt. I fell to my knees, no longer stable enough to stand. My body wracked with tremors and extreme pain. I felt something shift and after a few more minutes I heard shocked gasps from the Cullens. I opened my eyes, panting heavily from the weight of the pain and looked down, shocked at what I was seeing. I no longer saw my human feet and hands, but huge, furry freaking paws. What the hell was going on with me?

"Lisa, I know you don't know anything about your birth parents or your past, but you are a descendant of one of the local tribes. They have the ability to shift into protectors, wolves. It is a gene in their blood that causes this. We couldn't tell you until after you had phased for the first time. As for us, we are vampires yes, but we survive on animal blood. We do not hunt humans." Carlisle said.

I whipped my head around to the trees as I heard something approach. I swear I could feel my eyes widen when I saw three wolves emerge. Two of them dropped back into the trees and one remained in wolf form. A minute later, two of the boys that I had met at the beach that day emerged from the woods wearing only a pair of cutoffs. I caught sight of Paul and that was it, I felt another shift, but this one wasn't physical.

Paul POV

I already missed her. The Cullens had agreed to the adoption and it was only slightly better than her phasing around that human family that were her fosters. I was pulled from my musings when I heard Sam howl. I phased and was instantly bombarded with the thoughts of Jake and Sam.

What's up Sam?-Jake

Cullens called and Lisa phased.-Sam

What!- Jake and I thought through the link.

Wow, that was fast. She must have a temper about like you Paul.- Jake

Shut it Jake- I thought. I wasn't in the mood for his crap today.

We ran towards the home of the Cullens and I was a little anxious. I couldn't explain anything about the imprinting to her yet since the council wanted to see if she would in fact phase first. Now I feared that the whole situation would be almost too much for her to bear on her shoulders, but being the one for me and my imprint, she would be alright in the end.

It didn't take us long to get to the Cullen house and when we did I swore that my heart almost stopped in shock and slight awe. In the yard was a very beautiful wolf. Lisa had indeed phased and she was gorgeous, not that she wasn't before. She had a very beautiful, light grey fur, almost silver that darkened as it began to cover her lower body. Her coloring was as unique as she was. Sam and I phased back and dressed, starting to walk towards her when she looked at me and based on the look she gave, I knew that she had imprinted on me. I smiled internally and hoped that would help to make all the discussions and explanations so much easier.

Lisa POV

I don't know what that was that I felt but I was drawn to Paul for some reason. I didn't have a name for it but it did feel right.

"Lisa, we will get you some clothing and Paul will help you to phase back to human form. Once you phase, we will have to sit down and talk." Jake said with a small smile. I nodded slightly and Alice came out of the house with a change of clothing. Paul took them and led me into the tree line where he sat the clothes down beside me and looked at me. He instructed me how to phase back and left the trees to give me some privacy.

Once I phased back, I dressed in the clothes that Alice had brought for me and stepped back out with the others. All three of the boys were in their human form now.

"So I guess I'll be needing that explanation now?" I said and Paul smiled while Jake laughed lightly. Sam hadn't said much but something told me that was normal for him.

"Carlisle, thank you for taking care of this situation for us. It would have been hard to cover if she had turned into a giant wolf while living with the Cheney's." Sam said. Carlisle nodded.

"Wait a minute, you three knew this would happen?" I asked and Jake and Paul had the nerve to look sheepish. Sam looked unfazed. God I could tell that Sam was going to be a hard ass. I heard a small chuckle and glared towards Edward who was laughing at my thoughts and I just flipped him off. He glared at me while the rest of his family now laughed at him.

"What part of 'stay out of my head' did you fail to comprehend Edward?" I asked sweetly while glaring at him.

"Sorry Lisa, but it isn't like I can turn it off." Edward replied. I concentrated and willed myself to block his intrusion into my thoughts. I closed my eyes and focused on cutting off my mind. I smiled when I heard him gasp in shock. "How did you do that? I can't hear your thoughts anymore." Edward said and the rest of his family gasped at the revelation and I just smiled.

"Good then that means I got the desired result." I said sarcastically.

"Alright, Lisa if you will come with us, we will explain everything to you." Sam said and Paul, Sam and Jake phased into their wolf form. Paul came over to me and knelt down, wanting me to climb on. After I was secured on his back, Sam lead us back towards the reservation and over to Sam's house. When we got there I noticed that there were several more boys there that I had seen briefly the day I passed out at the beach. I hopped off of Paul's back and he retreated back into the trees to phase with Sam and Jake. They came out and lead me to the house. I was introduced to the rest of the pack and everything was explained to me about the phasing and the conversation turned to imprinting.

"So Paul imprinted on me and then when I phased, that feeling or pull or whatever, was me imprinting on Paul?" I asked and they nodded. I wasn't sure what to make of all that but then again, my life was always a little weird. "Okay, so what now?" I asked.

"Well since you are new to the whole situation, we will have a bonfire tonight with the elders so that you can be properly introduced and hear the legends of our tribe. Normally we do this for all imprints also, but since you have also phased, it holds a little more importance." Sam said and I nodded.

"Lisa, how did you manage to block Edward from reading your thoughts?" Jake asked and the others who weren't there gasped at the revelation.

"I don't really know. I have always relied on my instincts and they have never steered me wrong. When he said that he couldn't turn his ability off, I just sort of knew what to do to keep him out of my head." I said with a shrug.

"Your wolf side is very strong then." Sam said with a smiled. Holy hell he can smile! Never thought I'd see the day. "That's good." Shortly after, Paul and I left Sam and Emily's for a walk. I needed time to process all that was happening.

I thought about all of the things that had happened in my life and all of the hardships I have had to overcome. I knew that sometimes even instinct wasn't enough to keep someone from being in trouble or getting hurt. The last three years were alright, great in fact, but the times before that were absolute hell.

I was brought from my terrifying memories of my past when a warm hand grasped my own, pulling me from my memories of a much darker time.

"You okay Lisa?" Paul asked rubbing soothing circles on the backs of my hands. I smiled at the affection he was showing me and I pushed the bad memories from my mind for the time being.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in at the moment. I can't help but thinking that this is one great big dream and I will wake up soon and everything will be shit again." I said and he chuckled.

"I understand what you mean. Lisa, I wanted to tell you that even though we have imprinted on each other, I won't push for anything more than what you are ready for. We can move as slow or as fast as you want and there will be no pressure from me." Paul said and I thought that I would cry at his words. I could see that he was being honest with me and that made my heart soar even more.

"Thank you Paul. Everything has happened in such a short time that I need a little time to process things. My past isn't wine and roses and I want you to know that going in. I will tell you about it, just not right now. After that, if you still want me, I'll be here." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course Lisa, take all the time that you need. Like I said, I won't push you for something that you are not ready for. I know that you have things that are in your past that you are battling with, but it won't stop me from being proud to have you as my imprint." Paul said and I smiled.

"You know, I actually dreamed that I was a wolf for about a month?" I said and his eyes widened in question. I laughed a little and nodded, answering his unspoken question. "I thought that I had finally gone off the deep end, but the dream changed a little when I came to Forks. It was mostly the same, but it just replayed night after night. I didn't know why but I guess now I do huh?" I said and we both laughed.

"I somehow knew that you were very special the first time I saw you. When we met with the Cullens about having you stay with them, Edward mentioned that you didn't know what they were, but you were wary and knew that Edward could somehow read your thoughts. I was surprised by it, but glad that you picked up on things like that." Paul said. I groaned.

"God don't remind me that I had to spend time with them. It's not that I hate them, but I guess it's the wolf in me that does. I just feel extremely uneasy around them and I just kind of knew they weren't human. It wasn't their scent or anything like that, but my instinct went nuts around them. I never felt the anger and other emotions that caused me to phase before I came to Forks." I said smiling.

"I guess we better go and get ready for the bonfire tonight." Paul said and I nodded, noticing that he was still holding my hand as we walked back to Sam and Emily's place. We didn't talk much, but at the moment there wasn't anything I could really say. My past was horrible for me and I often wondered if I would ever find happiness. I would tell Paul of my past very soon, and hoped that my instincts were still leading me down the right path.

* * *

**Not exactly sure where i want this story to go just yet, but i am very open to ideas. Please R&R. If there is something that you would like to see in this story, please let me know and i will try to fit it in. Again i am always open to new ideas. Thanks and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Paul POV

I never thought that I would ever be fortunate enough to find my imprint. Actually before I met Lisa, I didn't put much stock in imprinting. I saw the destruction that imprinting had caused with Leah, Sam and Emily and I never would wish that on anyone. Now that I have Lisa, I could see the reason that Sam and Emily got together as fast as they did. Leah wasn't as understanding since she hadn't imprinted on anyone but my own imprinting helped my understanding of the situation. Leah was very bitter and when she finally phased, I could tell that she still held resentment, but it only lessened slightly.

I walked with Lisa towards Sam and Emily's so that she could get ready for the bonfire tonight. I knew that Lisa was dealing with some demons from her past but with everything happening so fast, I was content to give her the time she needed to get comfortable with me. While Lisa was getting ready over at Emily's, I ran back to my place to shower and get ready myself. While getting ready, I tried to figure out why the spirits had deemed me special enough to be blessed with such a person as Lisa was. I could tell that she was the perfect mix of shyness and being outspoken. She was compassionate and had an honest understanding of things regardless of the fact that she hadn't grown up knowing her heritage.

I went back over towards Emily's so that I could go to the bonfire with Lisa after I showered and dressed quickly. Lisa was sitting in the kitchen with Emily, helping her to prepare some of the food for tonight and I smiled at the sight of her. She seemed very comfortable in the kitchen. She noticed me after a few minutes and I was blinded by a breathtaking smile from her. We finally made it to the bonfire and I was happy to introduce her as my imprint. Billy and the other elders got ready to start and smiled towards me and Lisa.

"We are gathered tonight in thanks to the spirits for granting us not only another protector of our heritage and our way of life, but also blessing one of our warriors with their imprint, or their soul mate." Billy said and I smiled as he turned towards Lisa and I. "Lisa is the newest member of our pack of protectors and the imprint of the faithful pack member Paul." He finished and I saw Lisa blush slightly.

"Lisa, do you know anything about your heritage?" Billy asked.

"No, not really. I had always suspected some tribal heritage but wasn't for sure." She said and I wrapped my arm around her as she started to feel embarrassed.

"Could you tell us about yourself child?" old Quil asked.

"I..um, I really don't know much. I have been in foster care since I can remember. I never knew of my birth parents." She said sadly. "If I had it would have save a lot of heartache." She whispered. She hadn't realized that we could hear her but a glare from me stopped the others from asking her about what she meant. After that the elders began their story telling and I could see that Lisa was honestly interested in her heritage and histories of the tribe. After the stories, we talked about various things to do with the pack and I noticed that Lisa was drifting off to sleep. Leah glared at her and started to wake her when I stopped her.

"Don't Leah." I warned. "She has had a rough day and you forget she just found that she could phase so give her some space and let her sleep." I finished and Leah growled and turned towards the trees to go on patrol. Emily lay a blanket over her where she was curled into my side and smiled at her. We talked quietly for a few more minutes before I heard Lisa talking in her sleep.

"No….stop. Don't. Please don't." She started shifting like she was fighting someone off and almost fell on the ground if I wouldn't have held her in place. She started thrashing harder and began to cry in her sleep and it broke my heart to see her like this.

Lisa POV

I really enjoyed hearing all about the tribe and my own heritage. Sometime later I must have dozed because I was suddenly back in the one place I didn't want to be.

_I was in my old foster home in Florid. I loved the sun there but I hated my foster 'father'. I was about 13 and I came home from school later than normal. As I walked through the door, the stench of drugs and alcohol permeated the air. I had stopped in the park just down from the house so that I had a quiet place to do my school work and get away from the stagnant air that seemed to linger in the apartment._

_I walked through the door and was suddenly slammed into the wall. I screamed in shock before a heavy fist silenced my scream. I begged for Jerry to stop. He kept hitting me again and again. I thought that I was going to die, at least that was what I hoped. Of course my prayers never got answered until Jerry was finally arrested for drugs._

_I lay on the floor just inside the door in a bloody mess when his touch shifted to that of a different kind and I started begging again for him to stop. Thankfully he passed out before he could get much farther. I had kept my innocence, just barely._

I sat straight up, tears streaming down from my eyes. I noticed where I was and I groaned. I hoped that I didn't say anything but from the looks I received it was doubtful.

"Lisa are you alright?" Paul asked and I tried to force a smile. He was concerned and it was sweet that he cared so much, but I wasn't ready to hash this part of my past out, especially in front of everyone.

"Yeah Paul, I'm fine." I said. I could hear my voice waiver a little and I knew the others heard it as well.

"Lisa?" He asked and I looked up. I knew that he must have heard something from the pained expression he wore.

"I can't Paul. One day soon I will but right now….I just can't." I said and began to sob into his chest. I felt him pick me up and I heard him say something to the others but I couldn't care about anything at the moment. I felt myself being laid down in a bed and I stiffened, my mind going back to the pain of my past. I felt Paul leave the room, knowing apparently why I had reacted like I did. After hours of crying, I finally drifted into the darkness of sleep, thankful for once that there were no dreams this time.

* * *

**Please review guys. I am always open to suggestions and ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still (sadly) own nothing but my own character. Yay Lisa! LOL Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Paul POV

Hearing the cries of my imprint tore at my heart. I wanted so badly to hold her and comfort her, but I somehow knew that my touch would only make things that much harder on her at the moment. It took hours for her cries to silence and I heard her breathing slow, indicating that she was finally sleeping peacefully.

I knew that whatever was in her past, it was something that she feared and something that she had never told anyone. I sat down in a chair in the room and watched her sleeping form, hoping that she would tell me what was going on sometime real soon. Not knowing killed me simply because it put me at a loss to know what I could do to help her. I had already failed her as an imprint because I simply didn't know how to help her.

Lisa began to stir after only a few hours of sleep. The sun had just started to meet the horizon signaling a new day but I worried that she hadn't gotten much rest. She sat up in the bed and looked at me questioningly, I guess wondering why she was here, or where here was for that matter. I smiled at her and she surprised me when she returned it with a breathtaking smile of her own.

Lisa POV

As I woke up, I remembered the events of the previous night and I could feel the effects of essentially crying myself to sleep last night after the nightmare I managed to have right in front of everyone.

"Good Morning Lisa." I hear Paul say from the corner. I looked over and smile at him. I knew that he wanted to try and comfort me last night, but he recognized what was happening and kept his distance. I wanted much the same. I wanted to allow him to comfort me, to hold me, but there was the part of me still that couldn't trust anyone, men especially.

"Morning Paul." I greeted and I sighed. "Paul, come here." I said and patted the spot beside me on the bed. I took a deep breath and looked over at him and smiled sadly. "I want to tell you about my past. Like I said before, it isn't wine and roses. Please wait until I have finished before you interrupt or ask any questions because if I stop, I won't be able to get through this." I said and he nodded. He took my hand and rubbed soothingly across the back of it to help me stay calm and to comfort me.

"Like I said before, I never knew my parents and have been in foster care since I could remember. Everything was fine for the first couple of years in foster care and I wasn't really happy, but as close to it as I could get. After I started to get older, it became harder and harder to stay with foster families. Some homes had me removed due to financial reasons or some other reason where they could no longer care for me. By the age of 12, I was living in a home where my foster parents weren't really parents at all. Sometimes they would get drunk and do drugs and it escalated to the point where they were screwed up on a daily basis. I somehow managed to maintain my perfect grades and I studied hard, doing whatever I could to make sure that I was the perfect child.

I would stop off at the park on my way home from school and do my schoolwork where I could have peace and quiet. I would come home and I always dreaded it. That was when the beatings started. Daily they would get more and more violent and I ended up in the hospital several times. By the age of thirteen, I was still in the same home and I avoided them whenever possible. One day I had left the park later than normal and I rushed home so that I wouldn't get in much trouble, but I was wrong. I was beaten badly that night and as I lay in the floor, Jerry started to touch me inappropriately. Of course I begged and pleaded for him to stop and I managed to get lucky that night because he passed out before he could go farther.

I managed to keep my innocence from him in the days that followed but it never stopped the fear that rose in me. I decided then that I didn't want to lose it to someone random or someone being forced on me. I guess that was the reason that I trusted my instincts the way I did, because as long as I followed them, I was spared the worst of their treatment.

Soon after, he was arrested for his drugs and I ended up with Mary and Levi. I lived with them for three years until I came here. Mary and Levi were having a kid of their own so they couldn't take care of me anymore. They are the ones who sent me to the Cheney's.

I always stood out in every foster home due to my darker skin so I constantly endured the ridicule of children at school, telling me I didn't belong. They were right of course, but what could I do? I had some people that would come up to me and say that I was lucky I was in foster care because I could have a say in who my parents were, but I scoffed at that idea. They wouldn't say that if they knew what some foster kids go through just to have a place to sleep at night." I said finishing my story and I looked over at Paul to see him with an unreadable expression. I could see that he wasn't happy about my revelation and I was afraid that I would lose him. He sat there with an expression that I couldn't really read. After allowing several minutes for him to process my words, he looked up into my eyes.

"Lisa, I knew last night that you had some demons in your past that you were battling and I kind of expected something of that nature to have been what happened. I can't say that I understand what you were going through because really I don't and I won't try to belittle your feelings by pretending that I do." He said and cupped my face with his warm hands. "Lisa, I promise you that this revelation has done nothing to change my feelings for you. You went through hell, but came out a better person whether you realize it or not. It gave you that fire that I love so much about you. I still want to try out this relationship if you will have me." He said and I smiled through my tears. He was very sweet and understood that I didn't want anyone's pity. He truly understood me in ways that I never knew could exist and I could feel that as my imprint he was genuine and I hugged him to me tightly as I cried. He wrapped me in his arms and I felt him kiss the top of my head. It seemed like things were finally looking up for me and I smiled at the notion that love truly did exist. Sure it didn't need the imprinting bonds for most humans, but it sure did help to point us in the right direction.

oO-Oo

After our little heart to heart and I had cried my eyes out practically, I groaned as my stomach made itself known. Paul chuckled and straightened himself to look into my eyes.

"How about we go over to Emily's for a bite to eat? Sam said that he would like to get you started on some training as soon as you are up to it. There isn't any rush but I feel better knowing that you are able to handle yourself and your wolf so training is necessary." Paul said and I smiled. He was right about the training. I didn't want to hurt anyone and keeping my wolf controlled was essential to that. I nodded.

We dressed and left Paul's home. Thankfully, Emily had gotten me some clothes brought over last night after my breakdown at the bonfire and I was grateful. We walked at a leisurely pace through the reservation and arrived at Sam and Emily's rather quickly considering our slow pace. I wasn't surprised that all of the boys and Leah were there along with the imprints. We walked in the door and they all smiled at me but I sensed their concern. Well, all except Leah who I had realized was very bitter. Although I wasn't sure why, the way that she glared at Sam and Emily gave me a pretty good idea.

I was surprised a little to see that one of the imprints was a tiny little girl, a toddler and I could see that they all loved her dearly. Paul had explained the whole imprint thing with the others and I had an understanding that there was nothing sexual about their relationship, but more brotherly.

"Paul, Lisa. Come over here and get something to eat before your brothers eat me out of house and home." Emily said with a smile and I returned it. Paul motioned for me to go first and I sat at the table with all of the others shooting concerned looks towards me.

"I'm fine guys, lighten up." I said and they at least had the decency to look sheepish while Leah continued to glare at me. After a while I couldn't take her looks anymore and I snapped.

"Leah, is there a problem? Something must be up seeing as you are currently glaring holes in my forehead and have since I walked through the door." I said and the guys tensed along with the others.

"I don't like you." She stated with a growl.

"Feeling is mutual." I stated. "Care to tell me what I have done to piss in your cornflakes?" I asked and some of the guys snickered a little but they were still on alert.

"I hate you because you come here and you suddenly have everything. You imprinted on Paul and you are accepted immediately. We know nothing about you or where you came from and I don't trust you." Leah growled. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. I wasn't taking her shit.

"You want to know about me? Fine here it goes. I was in foster care up until I was 'adopted' by those stupid Cullens. Everything was fine until I was about 12 when my foster 'father' beat the shit out of me repeatedly. I narrowly escaped being raped by that asshole simply because he was so drunk that he passed out. With them I stayed in the hospital as much as I stayed at their home. Does that sound like I have everything Leah?" I asked and now the others were in shock at my words but they openly glared at Leah now.

"Not everything revolves around the poor unfortunate Leah Clearwater. If this is about imprinting, if you would get that stick out of your ass and stop being such a bitch then you might find the one for you. As for trust, it has to be earned and I have only been here for a freaking day. I would think twice the next time you judge someone before you know the whole story." I said and I could feel myself shaking and I ran out the door. I wasn't about to stay because I didn't want to hurt anyone if I phased. Paul started to come out after me but Sam stopped him and I was grateful for that. I had to get my anger back in control.

It took me a few minutes but I managed to hold back the wolf inside myself and calm enough to be around others. I felt a presence and turned but was surprised to see Sam standing there.

"I understand why you ran out like that. Leah has a knack for getting under everyone's skin. I'm sorry that you had to hash that out in front of everyone but at least it's out in the open." Sam said.

"I don't want anyone's pity Sam. This is why I haven't gotten close to people in my life. Paul was the only one I had ever told about my past and that was just this morning. My past was something I never wanted anyone to know because I knew if they did they would look at me differently. Sometimes lingering questions are better than reality. I never had anyone so this is all new to me, all aside from the part of turning into a giant vampire killing wolf." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess there have been a great deal of changes in your life in the last several days. Change isn't always a bad thing though." Sam said.

"Considering the happenings of my life, I can't say that I agree with that statement. Until I came here to Forks, change meant different things for me. Starting over so many times with no one person to turn to amplified the effect. I hide fear with attitude and I know that, but it has been the only thing that has kept me sane…and alive." I said.

"It's part of your instinct. The pack is more understanding than you might realize Lisa. Leah is bitter because of me." He sighed. "I was dating Leah when Emily came to visit her. Emily and Leah are cousins and I imprinted on Emily immediately. I tried to fight it, but I hurt someone no matter what I did. If I accepted the imprint, I hurt Leah. If I refused it, I would hurt Emily and to an extent myself. It isn't impossible to hurt your imprint, but it causes you to hurt if you hurt them. So I accepted the imprint and broke it off with Leah and started a relationship with Emily." Sam said. "I still love Leah to an extent and I regret that she was hurt, but fate decided that Emily, Not Leah, was the woman for me."

"I can tell that you have some guilt for hurting Leah, and for hurting Emily. That was why I had to leave. I couldn't handle hurting someone like that. I know that you are hurt by hurting Emily, but guilt won't help you. You had a disagreement like all couples do. The extra element added to the situation didn't help matters, but she accepted the imprinting just as you did. She accepts you for you. If you could remove the scars, would you?" I asked. He looked shocked by the question.

"Yes and no." He said and sighed hard. "I wished it had never happened, but I don't want her to think I would think less of her because of them. It would be up to her, whatever she wished, I would move heaven and earth if I could to give her what she wanted." I smiled at him and motioned for him to follow back to the house.

I walked in and the others looked at me as I came in followed by Sam. I went to Emily. She smiled at me brightly but the scars limited her facial expression.

"Emily, I know this sounds strange, but I have a question." I said.

"Okay, ask anything you want." She smiled a kind smile but I could tell she was nervous.

"If you could get rid of the scars, or make them less noticeable, would you want to?" I asked and she looked shocked while the others growled bar Paul who stood in my defense. "I promise there is a reason for asking this. Please tell me." I said.

"The scars are a reminder, both good and bad things came from them. They serve to remind the pack to maintain control. They make Sam guilty and I don't like that, so yes I guess I would remove them if I could. Since I can't though I don't see why you ask." I smiled at her.

"Because I have my share of them Emily. I could help you." I said and I lifted my shirt to show the scars that reside on my torso. I heard Emily gasp in shock along with several others in the room. "They were worse than they are now." I said.

"How?" she asked and I smiled again.

"It is better to show you than to try to explain." I said and she nodded. I placed my hands on her cheeks and closed my eyes. I could feel the healing go through me and I pushed it to Emily, concentrating on the scars. I opened my eyes and smiled. My healing abilities worked better on others than myself. I looked to see Sam with happy tears in his eyes and I looked back to Emily. "Go and see." I said and she went to the closest mirror which was the bathroom just off from the kitchen.

"How did you do that Lisa?" Jake asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just kind of knew I could one day. I tried it on myself but it didn't do as well as it did with Emily." I explained.

"So you could heal before you started to phase?" Paul asked and I nodded. I saw something in Sam as he contemplated my healing of Emily's scars. He looked over to me.

"Lisa, some of the elders long ago had those types of abilities along with their wolf. I think that if we talk to the elders, we might be able to determine who your birth parents were." Sam said and I smiled widely.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." I said. Just then Emily came back with tears of happiness streaming down her face. I smiled as Sam embraced her. At least someone got some use out of my existence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! :(**

Chapter 6

Lisa POV

"Alright Lisa, we believe that the healing thing is part of your human spirit that has intertwined with the wolf within you. Since the healing came out before your wolf, it seems like a separate thing but many of our warrior ancestors have experienced something similar. Have you ever worked it on anyone besides Emily?" Billy asked. We had been talking for about an hour, trying to understand the reason for my strange healing ability.

"I have tried it before on myself, but Emily has been the first that I have tried besides myself. It worked much better on her than it did for myself." I said and he looked confused. I sighed and lifted my shirt to show Billy and the elders the scars and as I thought, they gasped. "Growing up in foster homes hasn't been a pleasant experience for me." I said and it was certainly true. It was one of the reasons I didn't look at my body in the mirror anymore. The beatings I received had left a permanent mark on my body and my mind.

"The problem that we are having is that without knowing your parentage, we cannot trace any relatives you might have had that had these types of abilities. As hard as it is to suggest, I believe that we need to have some genetic testing done. Since Carlisle and his family has 'adopted' you, it wouldn't look odd for him to pursue that kind of testing." Billy added and I groaned.

"So the only way to know for sure is to have Carlisle run genetic tests?" I asked slightly annoyed. I hated the idea of depending on others for anything, but to depend on the thing I was supposedly designed to kill was something I loathed. Paul grabbed my hand reassuringly and I smiled at him. I sighed in defeat. "Alright, let's go talk to the squirrel suckers and see if they can prove their worth, however little it may be." I said and the boys all laughed but Billy and the other elders still looked only slightly amused.

"Damn Paul, she is perfect for you." Quil said laughing and the others nodded trying to contain their laughter.

"Shut up Quil." Paul said as he glared at him. They started bantering back and forth and frankly I was getting a headache.

"Would you two knock it off!" I exclaimed. "Damn you guys are annoying. I swear if I hear one more word out of you guys I will scream!" I said in a deadly low voice. The elders wanted to laugh and the guys looked slightly amazed.

"Sorry Lisa." They both said dejected, making me feel like the big bad 'wolf'. Paul hugged me tightly to him as I rubbed my fingers across my temples. Paul kissed my forehead and he looked at the elders.

"Billy, could we possibly postpone this discussion for a little bit? Lisa has had a strange couple of days and I think she could use some time to cope with everything." Paul said and I smiled internally. He seemed to know just how I felt and I really did need to get out of here.

"Of course Paul. Lisa I will contact Carlisle and see if we could meet with him. I won't mention the nature of the meeting just yet. I will let you or Paul know what we come up with." Billy said and Sam nodded. Paul and I made our way back to his house and I lay down in the bed, trying to get rid of the pounding inside my head. Paul disappeared for a minute and returned with a glass of water and a few pills to take for my headache. I smiled gratefully at him and took the pills. As the headache cleared, I managed to drift into the darkness of sleep for a few hours. Sometime later, the dream that I had been experiencing with my wolf form replayed again.

_I was running with the pack towards the small stream and I stopped to get a drink and gazed at my reflection. Once the ripples in the water cleared, I noticed that there was a pair of menacing red eyes behind me like before. This time the figure approached and I saw the other features. I saw a wild red mane of hair and evil red eyes. It was a female and she sneered, showing her perfect white teeth. I whirled on her just as the dream stopped._

I sat straight up in the bed and I felt my hair sticking to my forehead which was dripping in sweat. I calmed my breathing just as Paul came into the room. One look at me and he knew something was up.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Paul asked. I shook my head.

"I really don't know Paul. I keep having the same dream of my wolf and it always ends abruptly. This time however, I catch a reflection behind me of a vampire. I don't know why this is so important but this time I caught the features. I don't know what it means." I said and he hugged me tightly.

"We will figure it out Lisa. Now I wanted to tell you that Billy called and we have a meeting with the Cullens at the treaty line. Also they are having your things brought here and we need to discuss what we are doing with you schooling. If you want to go to the Res school, you can." He said.

"I really do like the idea, but I only have a few months left seeing as I can graduate early at Forks. I'll see what the elders say about that. For now, let's worry about one thing at a time please." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"Okay, well we need to meet with them in about an hour so you might want to get ready." He said with a smile and kissed my forehead. I got out of the bed as he left the room and went to shower and change. Once I had finished, I went back downstairs where Paul was waiting for me. We left his house hand in hand and met the rest of the pack at Sam and Emily's. When we walked through the door, my stomach growled loudly, announcing our presence and I blushed while the rest of the pack laughed. Leah even smiled a little and I thought hell had frozen over.

"Paul, you should be ashamed of yourself for not feeding this girl!" Emily chastised. "Come on Lisa, help yourself to some food before you starve." Emily said smiling and I laughed along with the others of the pack. I got some food and sat down to eat. The rest of the pack also ate and a few kept sending me concerned looks but I ignored it for now. Too much was going through my mind to worry about anything else.

"So Lisa, are you going to be transferring to school here on the reservation?" Sam asked. I thought about it and as much as I disliked the Cullens, simply moving to the school here would look odd while the Cullens were around seeing as they had 'adopted' me. I hated to be associated with them, but in order to keep outsiders from getting suspicious, I couldn't just up and leave Forks High School.

"While I would like it at the res school, it would look strange for me to be the only one of the 'Cullen kids' to not attend at Forks High, especially since I was there before then. Not the best situation for me but keeping up appearances would be a good idea I suppose. I have enough control that I wouldn't phase at school or anything." I said.

"As much as I hate to say it, you are right. It would look weird, at least until the genetic testing is done and then it wouldn't be questioned." Sam said.

"Well it doesn't really matter seeing as I would be graduating early anyway due to having enough credit to be considered a senior. By the end of the semester, I will have enough to graduate early." I said and their eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Jake said and I nodded. "Wow, no offense but I didn't really expect something like that from you." He said and I laughed.

"Well I am smarter that I look." I said and they burst into fits of laughter. After we calmed down, Jake, Sam, Paul and I headed out to the treaty line. I felt great running there in wolf form but since I was behind the guys, the view sucked. I knew they could hear my thoughts but I didn't really care. We arrived at the line and sure enough the Cullen clan was all there. Paul, Sam and I phased back human and dressed before stepping out to meet them. Carlisle, ever the diplomat, stepped forward and asked why the meeting was arranged.

"Well Carlisle, Lisa has some special abilities above that of the phasing. Some of our ancestors had these abilities but we without her parentage, it would be difficult to help her with it. We wanted to see if there was a possibility of doing the genetic testing for us so that we can find out who her ancestors are." Sam explained. "Also, Lisa has decided that for the public eye, she would continue at Forks high since it would seem odd to transfer to the reservation school right now."

"I agree but can she control her phasing enough to handle that?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, she is a natural. She has even much more control than I have ever seen in this pack. Even more control than me." Sam said. Somehow my mind wandered to the dream and the image of the vampire popped into my mind. I heard Edward growl and he glared at me.

"How do you know Victoria?" Edward growled.

"Who the hell is Victoria?" I asked.

"The redhead that you just pictured in your mind of course. Now tell me how you know her." He sneered.

"Okay listen very closely Mr. Mind Rapist. First, don't fucking growl at me. Second, if I say I don't know the bitch, I don't know her. Third, what you are 'seeing' in my mind is a fucking dream. I don't know what the hell it means or who it was until you started jumping down my fucking throat." I said and they all tensed. I noticed that I was shaking and I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to calm myself. After several tense minutes I was perfectly calm. I opened my eyes and they all just stared at me in shock.

"Alright, Lisa can come to my office anytime and I will do the testing. Lisa will be at Forks High at least until the testing is done. Now Lisa, can you tell me about this dream that Edward is seeing?" Carlisle asked.

"I started having it about a month ago and it just repeats over and over. Occasionally it will go a little further and I get more, but it stops abruptly. I was phased and running through the woods and stopped at a stream to get a drink and I saw red eyes of a vampire. Last time, I got more of the facial features. It was a human drinker with red hair. I didn't know who she was and the only vampires I have ever seen is you guys." I explained.

"Sam, could this be one of the abilities you mentioned?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. The thing we were wondering about was the healing."

"Healing?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, she can heal herself to an extent and others. From what we have witnessed, it works better on others. Emily doesn't have scars anymore. They are all gone." Sam said and the Cullens gasped.

"Way to be subtle Sam." I muttered. I just knew that this conversation was edging towards others knowing how fucked up my childhood was.

"We can talk about that later Carlisle. I am more concerned with Victoria since we have a sort of history with her." Edward said and we whipped our heads towards him.

"What!" The three of us said at the same time. I guess we were lucky Jake stayed in wolf form or he would definitely be phasing right now. Paul was now shaking and I tried to calm him.

"Paul, Paul relax." I tried but it wasn't working. I had to try drastic measures now. "Dammit Paul chill out!" I ordered. "I don't need anymore scars." Yeah I knew it was a low blow, but I knew it was probably the only thing to keep him in control of his anger and avoid phasing so close to me. He stopped shaking and looked towards me after a few minutes and smiled.

"Sorry Paul. You weren't responding to anything else and I knew that would get you to calm down." I said. He hugged me to him tightly and I sighed as he calmed further.

"Lisa what do you mean by more scars?" Jasper asked and I could see the bite marks that covered his exposed skin. I knew he wasn't asking to hurt me.

"Ah what the hell, let's just let the world know." I muttered and I lifted up my shirt and showed my torso. I didn't have to see their expressions because I heard the shocked gasps. "They were much worse than this and I managed to heal most of it and this is what's left." Between the repeated beatings and the surgeries to save my life, my torso was a mangled mess of scars. I had others but these were the worst. There were those that no one had ever seen and I planned to keep it that way for a while. Paul would probably walk away after seeing them and I wasn't ready to take that chance yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paul POV

No matter how many times I saw the scars that Lisa had, I was livid every time. They didn't bother me in the sense that I thought she was less of a person, I just wanted to hunt down the bastard that did this to her and kill him for what he put her through. Lisa didn't want anyone to pity her and she was strong willed. When we were meeting with the Cullens and they mentioned that they had a history with Victoria, I could feel the wolf trying to surface and I could hear Lisa trying to calm me. When she said she didn't need anymore scars, that stopped me. I could tell that she wasn't trying to make me feel guilty or anything. She said that to stop the phasing and it worked like a charm. I never wanted to hurt her and she realized that, by saying that, it would stop me. The Cullens explained Victoria and how they knew about her. Carlisle also agreed to assist with the genetic testing.

Lisa POV

"Lisa, I may have to retrieve your medical records as well when we do the testing for blood type and such." Carlisle said and I nodded.

"That's fine. It will be in there since they have had to perform several surgeries and give blood countless times. They ran some tests the last time in the event that I had to have an organ donor." They looked at me in shock. I sighed. "Before I mention anything else, I don't want your pity, or for anyone to look at me differently." I said and they nodded. "The last time when Jerry was arrested, he nearly killed me. If they hadn't been coming in with a warrant at the time, I would have died. I had each bone in both of my legs fractured, a broken left wrist and right arm, four broken ribs, one that pierced my lung. I had been stabbed with a kitchen knife in the stomach that caught part of my liver, spleen and gall bladder. My appendix ruptured and it along with my gall bladder were removed. I spent three weeks in ICU and had several major surgeries. I had to be revived in surgery twice. After all that I had to learn to walk again after my legs healed enough." I was whispering by the end but I knew they could hear me. Paul wrapped me in a tight hug while I sobbed into his chest. I hated being weak.

"Lisa you are anything but weak." Edward said and sent me a small smile.

"Carlisle, if you have all the information that you will need, we will be going. I think Lisa would like to go and rest." Sam said and I smiled at the thought. Maybe he wasn't such a hard ass after all. I heard Edward chuckle lightly and I knew he heard me.

"Of course, will she be returning to school tomorrow?" Carlisle asked. I looked up and nodded. "Alright, perhaps you would come to the hospital after school tomorrow and we can get started on the testing?" he said and I nodded to him. We left their sight and phased into our wolf forms, taking off back towards the reservation. Once we got back to Sam and Emily's, we phased back and went in the house to have a bite to eat. Jared and Seth were on patrol but the rest of the pack was there. Leah was actually civil towards me and smiled on occasion. Paul sat down beside me with his plate of food and I smiled at him mischievously as he grabbed the last of the rolls.

"Paul?" I asked sweetly. He smiled but there was caution there too.

"Can I have your roll?" I asked with a pout, trying hard not to laugh. He smiled. Yeah he was a sucker for the pout.

"Of course Baby." He said handing me his roll and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek while he growled. The others were watching, trying hard not to laugh.

"Whipped!" They all chorused and they began to laugh.

"Just wait till she uses the pout on you guys. You'll cave too." Paul said and I laughed. So true.

"Yeah right." Jake said and I smiled sweetly, hearing Paul mutter an 'uh oh' under his breath. Jake had the last piece of meat left and I zeroed in on him.

"Oh Jake?" I said and he looked up. I pouted and looked longingly at the piece of meat on his plate for about a minute before he caved and put it on my plate while the others tried to hide their laughter. I didn't even have to say anything. Yeah never doubt my skills.

"Damn." He muttered and we all broke into laughter.

"Ooh she's good." Leah, Kim and Emily said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst into laughter again. I was glad to see that Leah was at least trying to get along with everyone now.

"Alright, Lisa since today has been so full and apparently tomorrow will be as well, Wednesday we will start working with the phasing and your wolf. Paul, you will be on patrol tonight with Quill. I know you want to be with Lisa, but you've been out of rotation for a few days and the others need some rest." Paul nodded reluctantly. "Jake and Embry will switch with you guys after midnight." Sam said and we nodded.

"I will take you to the Cullen house in the morning babe so that we can keep up appearances." Paul said and I groaned at that.

"I know, I hate it but I really don't see the point in transferring since I just have one semester left and classes have just started again." I said. I felt something strange in my mind and wasn't sure what it could be. I felt like there was something I needed to do. "Guys wait here for a minute." I said and I went outside to where I went to calm myself the day before. I closed my eyes and let my other instincts take over. I felt myself need to phase and I undressed and phased quickly. I immediately picked up a scent on the wind. The picture of the vampire from my dream flashed through my mind as the scent hit my nose and I somehow knew it her. I sent up a howl and I waited for the others.

_What is it Lisa?-Sam_

_Vampire. Most likely the red head and the scent is real fresh.-Lisa_

_Lisa and Leah, stay with the imprints. Paul, Embry, Seth, take the south. Jake, Jared and Quil go north. Colin, Brady and I will go east and see if we can't try to box her in.-Sam_

The guys took off and I phased back into human form. Leah looked at me strangely as if asking me why.

"I will stay in human form. The red head won't be expecting a female wolf. If she goes after the imprints, we will be able to get the jump on her." I explained and Leah nodded her head and stayed close by but out of sight.

"What's going on Lisa?" Emily asked concerned.

"Caught a scent outside and the guys went to check it out. Don't worry Emily, everything will be alright." I said. We sat there for about ten minutes until the front door burst open. The vampire that the Cullens called Victoria was standing there with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Well doesn't this look cozy." She said with a sneer and I pulled the girls from the table. Emily held Clair tightly to her. I cut my eyes to the girls to get back and the slowly backed towards the stairs.

"What do you want?" I asked. She threw her head back and laughed. While she was distracted, I phased and lunged at her in a single motion, sending her flying out the open door into the yard. I had never fought a vampire before but I wasn't about to let that keep me from protecting the girls. Leah sent out a howl to alert the others and I bit into Victoria. She screeched in pain and slapped at me, sending me flying into a boulder on the edge of the yard. I whimpered at the impact but tried to shake it as she advanced on me. Leah lunged at her, biting into her, but she was thrown like I was. Victoria focused on Leah and I lunged again, biting her hard into her leg. She screeched again and managed to get her arms around me. I could feel her arms tightening, cutting off my air. I felt ribs crack as she caught the sound of the others coming and she dropped me and bolted. I cursed myself as she escaped. I couldn't hold my wolf form any longer and everything went dark.

Paul POV

We split into groups and tried to box in the red head. I was glad that Sam had Lisa and Leah stay with the imprints. I didn't want her in danger. About ten minutes later, I heard Leah send up a howl and I heard Lisa's thoughts. She and Leah were fighting the red head Victoria and keeping her from the imprints. I was surprised that Lisa was able to get a couple of bites in on the bitch. I felt pain and knew that she was hurt. We turned immediately and ran back to them. I prayed that she could hold her off until we got there.

We approached the house and the red head had bolted. Leah stood over Lisa who was lying on the ground. She had been hurt and couldn't hold her wolf form.

Jared, Jake, Embry, you guys stay phased just in case. Quil, go check on the imprints and have Emily send out a blanket. We may have to call Carlisle.- Sam

I phased and dressed quicker than I thought possible and ran towards Lisa. Once I got to her side, Leah left to phase and dress. Lisa was unconscious and I noticed that there was far more scarring than she had shown. I growled at the thought of anyone hurting her. Leah came back and told us of the fight as Quil came with a blanket to cover her.

"She is unconscious and Leah said she took a hard hit so we probably need Carlisle. She was thrown into that boulder and the leech managed to get her arms around her. I would say that she has a couple broken ribs." I told Sam.

"Alright, he is coming. I figured he would be needed and called him. He will be coming with the mind reader. Those are the only two I allowed across the line." Sam said. I could only hope that Lisa would be awake soon.

Carlisle POV

I had just gotten home from my shift at the hospital when my phone rang. I was surprised to see that it was Sam.

"Hello Sam." I greeted politely.

"Carlisle we need you on the Reservation immediately. Victoria showed up and attacked while we were running her scent. We left Lisa and Leah with the girls and she managed to attack the girls. Lisa is unconscious and hurt pretty bad." Sam said and my heart dropped for the girl. She had already gone through so much. I looked up her records during my shift and I read the reports. It was a wonder the girl had survived so far.

"Alright, I might need Edward to assist me." I said.

"That's fine, but only you two are to go past the line. Jake will meet you at the line and lead you back here to the house." Sam said.

"Okay, be there in a few minutes." I said and we hung up. I came out of my office with my medical bag and went downstairs where the others were.

"Edward I need you to come with me. Victoria attacked the imprints on the reservation and Lisa was hurt." I said and they all gasped in shock. Edward and I were out the door and running to the line where we met Jake. When we got there, the sight of this girl broke my heart. Paul was beside himself with worry as Lisa lay on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Paul may stay for now but I need everyone else out so I can have some room to work." I said. They nodded and filed out as I went to work. Her injuries were bad but not life threatening. Several ribs were broken and she had a broken leg. I had to rebreak and set it properly. She had a concussion but thankfully it could have been much worse. She started to come to after a few minutes and I explained her injuries. I saw a lot of the scarring that she hadn't shown us on her abdomen, legs and thighs. It didn't take long for me to make her comfortable and tend her wounds. Her cuts were already healing.

"She will be fine. She needs to be woke up every couple of hours so that the concussion doesn't cause her to go into a coma. I had to break her leg again to set it due to the fast healing. She will have to have a set of crutches for a little while but she will be fine." I told them all. They sighed in relief.

"She wanted to go back to school tomorrow. Do you think she will be able?" Paul asked.

"She can if she feels up to it. If not let me know and I will clear it with the school." I said.

"Thank you Carlisle." Paul said as he looked at Lisa. I knew that the imprinting was like our mating and he was in deep with her. Edward and I left the reservation and headed home where we explained to the others. Edward said he saw the memories in Leah's thoughts and Lisa had taken some tough hits but managed to get a couple bites out of Victoria. I was surprised seeing as she wasn't trained to fight our kind yet.

Lisa POV

I vaguely remember waking up several times but I finally got up as the sun started to rise. I remembered the fight and my injuries. I was thankful that when Carlisle set my leg that I was out cold. Paul wanted me to stay home today but I needed to go to school. Thankfully I hadn't missed any days because of the weekend and I wanted to save days away from school just in case something came up later. Paul took me to school instead of the Cullens this morning because it was difficult for me to get around. I hated crutches but it wasn't like it was the first time using them.

School started with a lot of starring and whispers. There were a lot of people that asked me what happened and I told them that I tripped and fell on the stairs. Word had gotten around that I didn't live with the Cheney's anymore and People asked what it was like living with the Cullens. I just shrugged and gave answers like "too early to tell" and "I don't know yet". Most let it go. Ben was the first to ask how I liked it there and I just shrugged. He also asked about the injury and I used the story that I had first came up with when the question was raised. It wasn't like I could tell them that I fought a vampire, they would have me committed. Classes were strange but the Cullens did manage to be useful and assist when I shared a class with them. They were actually being kind towards me and I wasn't sure how to react to that.

It wasn't long before lunch rolled around and keeping appearances meant that I sat at the table with the Cullens. After I had finished eating Edward looked over at me and spoke.

"Carlisle asked if you still wanted to come to the hospital this afternoon. Alice and I will take you if you wanted us to?" Edward said. I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." I said. "God I will be glad when I don't have to be at this school anymore." I groaned.

"You aren't the only one." Bella agreed.

"Well at least I only have to endure one semester." I said and they looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"By the end of the semester, I will have enough credit to graduate." I said with a shrug.

"Wow, you are lucky." Bella grumbled.

"Yeah well at least I don't have to repeat it over and over. Honestly how do you guys stand it?" I asked.

"It isn't easy but we manage it." Edward said with a small smile.

After the day was over, I went to the hospital and Carlisle checked my cast before doing the tests. I hoped that in some way I could get a glimpse at who I really am and where I came from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that it is a little short, but tomorrow is my birthday and i didnt want to try and get the chapter written and posted then, so i decided to revamp it a little. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Lisa POV

Soon enough I was feeling much better and the advanced healing was great. I still had to keep up appearances for a while at school but at least while I was on the reservation I was free of that cast. Carlisle had sent off the blood work for testing and I was hoping that I would have some answers soon.

Sam was impressed with the fact that I had managed to get a couple of bites on the red head seeing as I had no training. The others were quite impressed too but I just chalked it up to instinct from my wolf. Sam had started to train me some with the rest of the pack so that if I encountered her or another vampire again that I would be more prepared. It didn't take long for me to get the hang of fighting and Sam said that I was a natural. My wolf was the average size of the others, but I had, according to Sam, an unnatural ability to avoid hits. Apparently my wolf was stealthier than the rest. Leah also had that quality although her wolf was slightly smaller. I suggested that it had something to do with being female but they didn't think of that before seeing as until I came along, Leah was the only female wolf.

It had been about two weeks since the blood was sent off for testing and I was anxious when Carlisle called to say that he had received the results. I didn't want to hear the results on my own so Billy and the other elders had arranged for a bonfire tonight. Billy invited Carlisle down to the bonfire tonight to give us the results of the test and I was nervous. I wasn't sure whether my parents were alive or dead and I wondered why I was an orphan to begin with.

"Alright Lisa, are you ready?" Billy asked and I nodded nervously. Paul stayed close trying to calm me. He held my hand, rubbing soothing circles on them which helped to calm me a little as Carlisle read the results.

"Well Lisa, the testing indicated that your father was Harry Clearwater's brother Jason Clearwater and your mother was Abigail Black, Billy's sister." Oh my God! Everyone else was as shocked as I was.

"So Leah and Seth are my cousins as well as Jake?" I asked and Carlisle nodded. Wow! "Wait, are my parents even alive?" I asked looking towards Sue Clearwater and Billy. Judging from the look on their faces, I guess not.

"Jason and Abigail died in a car accident around the time you were a year old. Until now we thought that their little girl died in the crash with them." Billy said with tears in his eyes. He rolled over to me in his chair and hugged me tightly, tears falling. "I'm sorry Lisa, we didn't know. I would have never allowed you to go through that if I knew you were alive." He sobbed. He sounded so devastated but I knew that this wasn't in any way his fault. I hugged him back as hard as I could without hurting him. I noticed the tears in my eyes also. I glanced around and others were also wiping tears.

"It's okay Billy. I know that you would have taken me if you knew I was alive. It isn't your fault, nor is it Sue's. No one knew, not even myself and I can't fault either of you for that." I said and Sue was also in tears. She wasn't blood related and I had never met her husband Harry who died of a heart attack, but her marriage to Harry made her my aunt.

"Seeing as you are a descendant of two of the tribe's oldest families, I can see why you would have extra abilities. Both families are old and have strong ancestral links. Your power will most likely grow stronger. There is a history in both of those lines of seers, healers and the like." Old Quil said and I smiled slightly.

"I guess that does give us a starting point. I feel like my abilities might be getting stronger, but I haven't had a way to test them really." I mused. I thought for a minute and lifted my shirt to reveal the scars that I had along my torso and concentrated on the as I did Emily's scars. Boy was Carlisle fascinated with that. After a few minutes I still had my eyes closed and I opened them to shocked faces. I looked down and tears fell from my eyes. They were not completely gone like Emily's, but they had significantly diminished.

"You did it Lisa." Paul whispered happily in my ear and wiped my tears from my face. I enjoyed every one of the tears though. These tears were happy ones and I enjoyed every minute of it. In my mind they had replaced some of the tears that I had cried from years of pain. I stared into the Paul's eyes and saw them sparkling with the happiness that mirrored my own. He hadn't experienced my pain, but he saw the hurt in my eyes.

Since I met Paul, I had become more comfortable with myself and had begun to look at myself in the mirror again. We had talked about my past in detail and I had explained my fears to him. He told me of his past and about his abuse he had endured as a child, so in a sense, I felt that he understood far more than most did.

"Amazing!" Carlisle whispered in awe. "I have seen vampiric gifts but nothing that resembles this." He mused.

"Well I guess since you guys don't have much need for healing abilities seeing as there isn't much that you can get injured by." I said and he nodded with a small smile.

"I guess so, but it still is fascinating to see." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle even though we are supposed to be enemy species in this world, I'm gonna put on my big girl panties and say thank you for all that you have done. We aren't by any means BFF's but I appreciate it." I said and the others laughed, including Carlisle. I just shrugged because they already knew I had a knack for speaking my mind. More often than not, it sounded much better in my mind than it did out loud.

"It was no problem at all Lisa." Carlisle said and he left shortly after. He knew that the wolves weren't comfortable with him being on their land and I couldn't blame them. My wolf wasn't much better, but she did trust him as a person, but since he was still a vampire she was wary. After Carlisle left, we enjoyed the bonfire for a few more hours and we of course ate like the bottomless pits that we were. Since the first phase I noticed that I had started to eat a whole lot more, just like the rest. It certainly was a wolf thing I guess.

Later that night Sam asked some of us to run patrols. He ordered them in larger numbers due to the fight with Victoria a few weeks ago. I ran patrol with Paul, Seth and Leah. We ran the perimeter of La Push until an eerie feeling started to surround me. I was instantly on alert and noticed that the scene in front of me felt exactly like the dream that I had been having.

_Paul, Seth, Leah. You guys be extra careful. I have a VERY bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight.-_Lisa

_It's about the dream isn't it Lisa-_Paul

_Yep. Just be careful guys, especially near the stream.-_Lisa

We ran and just like the dream I heard them behind me. We neared the stream and I walked over to the stream after we slowed from the run. I went to get a quick drink and paid close attention to the reflection of what was behind me. I momentarily lost sight of the others just as I looked again to see the same red eyes that haunted my dreams for months before. I knew it was the red head and she stepped forward into the moonlight behind me with a wicked sneer. I could see some of the bites that she received on our last encounter and I grinned internally.

Suddenly she jumped towards me and I whirled on a dime, just as Leah sent up a howl and Paul and Seth caught her from either side. Each managed to grab an arm and she thrashed. Seth was thrown just as I latched onto her leg. Leah joined in, taking the arm that Seth had been holding. I jerked my head and I heard the metallic tearing as her leg dislocated and she screeched in pain. Paul did the same with her arm and Leah followed our example. Seth hadn't joined back in and I was concerned for him, but we had to end this bitch before she caused more damage.

Sam and the rest of the pack arrived and she was practically shredded in anger. Everyone that had an imprint that was at the house that night, took her as a direct threat to their mates and took the anger out on the now shredded leech. Mostly I didn't call them that but this one, I made an exception. My attention focused on Seth as the others dealt with her. Thankfully he wasn't seriously hurt, but he had been knocked out from being thrown into a large tree head first.

I phased back human and ran over to where Seth lay motionless. Leah followed in wolf form and she nudged him gently. I smiled at her sadly and she sent up a pained sounding howl.

"It's okay Leah. He just got knocked out from the hit. He will wake up in a couple of hours." I told her and she rubbed her wolf head against me. Sam phased human and burned the red head before coming over to us. I concentrated on Seth and managed to heal the injury and stopped the bleeding. Sam and Jake dressed Seth since he was out and Sam carried him out of the woods while the rest of us flanked him.

"Jake, Paul and Lisa need to meet the Cullens at the treaty line. The rest of us will stay here. We will take Seth over to Sue and then I want Jared, Quil and Embry to finish patrols. If you pick up any scents sent up an alert." Sam said and we all nodded. Jake, Paul and I phased and ran towards the treaty line where the Cullens were all waiting to speak to us. I phased human as did Jake. Paul stayed in wolf form so that he could keep up with the rest of the pack and protect me.

"Lisa, what is the reason for this meeting?" Carlisle asked curiously and I smiled.

"The red head was spotted moments ago and she is nothing but ash now. She has been destroyed." I said and their eyes widened.

"The dream you had?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Apparently it is similar to a seer. I didn't know the outcome, but I did recognize the surroundings that she would be attacking." I said and the little pixie girl smiled widely. I thought for a moment and reviewed the events in my mind. I noticed that there was her scent, but there were others that had been around her. She had recently been in the company of many others and the scents were very fresh.

"I smelled others on her, many others so we may not be out of the woods yet, but the red head is out of the equation." I said and I noticed that the Pixie's eyes glossed over. I assumed that she was in a vision. When she snapped out of it, she had a look of dread on her face.

"She had a newborn army. They will be coming here for Bella. Victoria made sure that no matter what happened to her, that they would go through with her plan." Alice said and I groaned. For once I just wanted peace and quiet. Is that so much to ask?

I guess so.

**Okay guys, i hoped you liked it. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing (unfortunately). Just my own character.**

Chapter 9

Lisa POV

"Can you tell how many there will be?" I asked now on full alert.

"I'm not sure exactly, but too many for us to handle separately." Alice said and I felt a tug in my mind. I hadn't felt that sensation before but it was similar to when I was alerted to Victoria before the attack on the imprints. I held up one hand to the others in a gesture for them to give me a minute. I concentrated on opening my mind to the sensation. I felt the darkness approach me and it morphed into a scene that I assumed to be the future. There were about fifty newborn vampires being led by a young vampire just past the newborn stage. He didn't look familiar to me but he seemed attuned with the area. Their target was Bella, but they also sought to destroy the pack since the boy had the illusion that she was his mate. The snowball of vengeful vampires was getting bigger. The fight was in full swing and there were vampire parts littered around the field. I snapped out of the vision before the outcome was determined and I caught a vague flash of several vampires in black and grey cloaks advance on the field after the original fight and I was suddenly starring at the Cullens at the line again. Whatever abilities I had, seemed to be getting stronger. I had never had a vision outside of dreaming and this was very disorienting. I stumbled as I came out of the vision and back to reality. Paul caught my arm to steady me.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Paul asked and I smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah just a little disoriented. Jake, go and tell Sam we need him to come to the treaty line." He seemed hesitant to leave, but a glare from me set him in motion. I turned towards the Cullens who appeared confused.

"Lisa, what just happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, it appears that my visions are getting stronger. I don't know if what I saw was the same as what Alice saw. I have never had them outside of my dreams until now." I turned to Edward who would have seen both visions in our thoughts.

"They are for the most part identical, except yours had a little more. It didn't show an outcome, but there was a glimpse of the Volturi guard at the very end." Edward explained. I wasn't sure what the Volturi were, but I assumed it was the cloaked figures in the vision. "You can see the wolves in your visions where Alice cannot." He finished and the Cullens all looked slightly shocked. It kind of made sense seeing as I was connected to the pack mind I guess.

"Wait Edward, did you recognize the one that was leading them? He seemed to be familiar with the area in and around Forks." I asked and he nodded.

"He is a local. Riley Biers. He went missing just over a year ago." Just as he finished his explanation, Sam appeared in human form with Jake close behind.

"Sam, how is Seth?" I asked concerned. I knew I had healed his injuries from being thrown by Victoria, but the concern wouldn't leave me.

"Seth is fine now Lisa. He was awake when I left and Sue and Leah are with him along with Brady and Collin." Sam said with a reassuring smile and I relaxed only slightly. When Sam wasn't such a hard ass, he was pretty easy to get along with. I looked to see Edward holding back a laugh, but a glare sobered him up.

"Sam, Alice and I both had a vision of an attack by a newborn army. It seems that regardless of Victoria, their creator, they will proceed with the attack." I informed and he growled slightly.

"I am to assume that newborns are new vampires?" he asked and we all nodded. He sighed. "How are they different from any other vampire?" He asked and Jasper stepped forward.

"They are new vampires and are at their strongest physically during their first year. We all will need training to fight them." I heard Paul scoff at that and I glared at him.

"Oh no you don't Paul Lahote! If you want to fight, you will have training like the rest of us. I won't have you going in blind on a freaking suicide mission!" I practically yelled at him. Sure I didn't like it either. "I may not like the idea, but if it helps keep us alive then I'm all for it." I said only slightly calmer than before.

"When and where?" Sam said determined. I knew that he agreed with me whether Paul did or not.

"Three hours at the open field south of here." Jasper said and we nodded.

We phased and raced back to the Reservation and went to Sam and Emily's for a pack meeting and to eat of course. I guess since we were practically the size of horses in our wolf form, we were always hungry enough to eat a horse. Sam explained the plan to the rest of the pack and as I expected, most were under the same mindset that Paul had been. They didn't want help from the 'leeches' or need it in their minds.

"God why are you guys always so bull headed? Do I like the idea? Hell no! But if it gives us an edge over the newborns then what's the big deal?" I ranted.

"We don't need their help Lisa." Jake said angrily. "Besides that, you can see what's coming so we will be prepared."

"Jake, are you really that stupid? I can't see the outcome of this fight and neither can their seer. If we didn't have my gifts we would still be having this discussion. I saw enough of the fight to know that they fight differently from seasoned vamps. Sam already said we would go and hear them so I don't see the point in you argument." I yelled.

"Jake man, I don't like it either, but Lisa has a few points on her side here." Quil said calmly.

"Enough!" Sam said with full alpha mode intact. "We are going to see what the Cullens have to teach us. I am not fond of the idea myself, but if it gets us all back here safely, I'm all for it."

"Jake, I love you and the rest of the guys like my brothers, Leah like a sister as well as the imprints. I don't want to see anyone hurt. You have to get that chip off your shoulder Jake, or the outcome won't be a good one. Please Jake, if for no one else, do this for me." I said and I could feel the hot tears down my face but I didn't care. I had a gut feeling that Jake's hot headed attitude would get him killed in this battle and I couldn't cope with that.

Paul POV

I hated Jacob at this moment. We had been in a heated argument over the training with the Cullens. Lisa had been adamant that we all needed the training and although no one liked the idea of getting help from leeches, we agreed even if it was viewed as unnecessary. Sam had ordered it without the alpha command, but would use it if necessary. The next time Lisa spoke, I could tell that she was scared of the outcome for us, Jake especially.

"Jake, I love you and the rest of the guys like my brothers, Leah like a sister as well as the imprints. I don't want to see anyone hurt. You have to get that chip off your shoulder Jake, or the outcome won't be a good one. Please Jake, if for no one else, do this for me." Lisa said as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. I immediately wrapped her in a tight hug and tried to console her.

"Jake, why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Leah growled and I was surprised that she was standing up for Lisa especially after their rocky start. "Are we fond of the idea? Hell no, but all Lisa asked is that we go and see what they have to say about the newborns. Lisa says this is important and you know as well as everyone here that her instincts are somehow greater than ours. She hasn't steered us wrong since she arrived here so what is the real problem here Jake? Lisa is right about one thing, your foolish pride is going to get you killed." Leah said and stormed out. Jake just stood there in slight shock. I watched as his shoulders sagged in realization.

"I am an asshole." He stated and I choked on a laugh.

"You won't hear any different from us Jake." I said and he shot me a weak glare.

"Yes you are Jake. You are and asshole, stubborn, idiotic, full of himself… should I go on?" Lisa said with a teary smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't the only one though. Jake smiled sheepishly and knelt down in front of Lisa.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much this meant to you and I understand now that you're trying to look out for all of us. If I wasn't so pig headed I would have seen it sooner." Jake said softly and Lisa smiled at him and pulled from me to hug him tightly. It didn't affect me so much now seeing as they were blood related. I knew there was no need for jealousy. Lisa pulled away and smirked a little.

"Now that you are making nice Jake, how about apologizing to Leah too?" She said and Jake groaned but a glare shut him up and he went to find Leah.

Lisa POV

We phased and went towards the field where we were to meet the Cullens. I didn't know much about vampires in general, so newborns were something I was very unfamiliar with. When we arrived, none of the others were comfortable enough to be in human form. I was surprised to see that Bella was here also. I knew that Jake liked her a great deal and he wanted her to choose him, but I could see that she truly loved the mind reader. She did love Jake to an extent, but it was more brotherly. As much as I hated to admit it, Bella and the mind reader were meant to be together. I was lucky that I had decided to phase human and keep that from the pack mind, or else Jake would be chewing my ass. Not that I couldn't take him, but I didn't want to fight him. We had too much other stuff to worry about right now.

Jasper was the one that took over, giving us all the information that we needed to fight the newborns. I was amazed that there was such a difference between new vampires and seasoned or older ones. Once I thought about it though, it made a lot of sense. They were rough and attacked solely on instinct and bloodlust. Just as I suspected, we all needed this training and I could see that the pack was absorbing what was said. We watched as the Cullens sparred against one another and I laughed at the playful attitude that they had with each other at times, but they still maintained a seriousness in their training. Even though I couldn't see the outcome of the upcoming fight with the newborns, the training gave me some hope.

Watching them fight almost made me want to try in human form, but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance, but it looked fun. I caught Edward chuckling at my thoughts and I flipped him off, causing his siblings to laugh. Bella didn't know what to think either. I almost laughed at her surprise but I just shrugged as Paul came towards me and nudged me with his big wolf head. I scratched behind his ears and I heard a soft purring.

"Jeeze Paul! You're a wolf not a freakin' cat." I said and he growled playfully while the others barked a laugh. I heard the Cullens snickering also and I smiled.

"I've taught you about all I can really teach about fighting newborns. My best advice is to pair off so that there will be someone to always watch your backs, keep your focus on the fight and don't turn your back on them. Don't go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that." Jasper said and we all nodded. We left them, going back to the reservation and we met at Emily's before we went our separate ways. Since I phased, I had been staying with Paul and we were close, but I wasn't quite ready to take that step yet. That night I snuggled into Paul and drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of the fight plaguing my mind. After what seemed like forever, I finally found the darkness of sleep. I hoped that after the battle tomorrow, we would have some peace and quiet for a little while.

* * *

**Let me know whatcha think guys. Please R&R. The more reviews, the faster the update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but i think that you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except of course my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Lisa POV

The day of the battle was here and we were all heading to Emily's for an early breakfast and then some of us were running a quick patrol before we were all meeting the Cullens at the field where the battle was to be staged. There was a sense of anticipation among the pack, but there was also concern and worry among us as well. I knew that it wouldn't be an easy fight, it never is, but we were as ready as we could be under the circumstances.

We arrived at the field and the Cullens were already there waiting. We hatched a plan and Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul and I were to be positioned in the trees with the others, but would advance first. The others would split and run the outside of the field and catch any that strayed or tried to escape. That gave us the 7 Cullens, 5 wolves in the field, plus Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady picking up the strays. Considering the numbers we had to work with it was the best we had, and the others would join us in the field if necessary. Bella was on the reservation with two of our newest wolves and the imprints. Edward wasn't happy about that but it was what had to be done.

We waited anxiously as the time for the attack neared and the wolves phased. Minutes later, the one that Edward called Riley entered the field flanked by the newborn army. There were about fifty as I had seen in the vision, but I could somehow tell which ones had gifts that would need to be taken out first.

"Newborns! Kill the wolves and the Cullens!" Riley said and the fight was on in an instant. Paul and I teamed up, protecting each other while taking out as many of the newborns as possible. It was fast and chaotic as vampires heads flew off at an alarming rate between us and the Cullens. I noticed some of the newborns on the fringes turn back into the woods and I was glad they wouldn't get away. I had taken down several newborns when I was blindsided by a very large newborn. The newborn caught me off guard as I was fighting another and Paul was busy with two of his own. I clamped my jaws, tearing off a head while the largest pulled me away, breaking my leg at the force he used and I whimpered in pain. He managed to get his arms around me before the others could reach me and crushed my hips. I howled in pain just as the vampire was taken out. I tried to move but it was futile. My back legs were useless, so I used my front paws to propel me as I crawled on my belly towards the nearest cover. Quil and Embry had finished up around the outside and stood guard over me as the fight wound down. As soon as the last of the army was destroyed, Paul phased and rushed to my side frantic. I whimpered as I phased back to my human form.

"Lisa!" He said and I could see the tears that began to form in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm alright Paul. Don't worry." I said placing my hand on his cheek. Carlisle came to my side and checked me over.

"Carlisle, they're coming!" Alice said worriedly. I knew that she was talking about the Volturi.

"She'll be fine Paul. Sam, the Volturi are coming and they won't honor our alliance with your kind. You have to get out of here. Take her to the Reservation and I will be there as soon as we can get rid of them." Sam nodded and Carlisle turned to me. "Lisa, I'm sorry but I will have to re break some bones by the time I get there." He said looking every bit as remorseful as he sounded. I just nodded and sent him a pained smile.

Sam, Jake and Paul assisted in carrying me so as not to cause me anymore pain than necessary. I whimpered a little as they positioned me to transport me. They carried me carefully out of the field towards Sam and Emily's, seeing as there was much more room over there for the pack to keep their vigil. I hated the attention but I didn't say anything because I knew that they were worried about me and I understood. It didn't take long before Carlisle arrived and went to work, breaking the bones and setting them properly.

I screamed as each one was broken and reset. Paul was in tears and cringed every time a bone cracked and I screamed. He was trying to help sooth me but he was having a difficult time of his own. I hated to see him so worried and I knew that he hated to bear witness to his imprint being hurt like I was. After an hour or so, all of the breaking was done and I was pained, but there was a slight relief also.

"Carlisle, next time I think that Jasper should just knock me out for this particular type of thing." I said with a pained smile.

"I'll keep that in mind Lisa, but I hope that I don't have to keep making house calls for this sort of thing." Carlisle said with a kind but pained smile.

"Carlisle, have her cleared for a few days from school. I know she wants to go, but she will certainly need the rest." Sam said and I groaned. Carlisle agreed with Sam and a glare from the rest of the pack silenced me. I hated to appear weak but it was a small price to pay I guess to keep my family happy. Paul and I stayed at Sam and Emily's that night as I could no longer keep my eyes open.

Carlisle POV

The battle was rough but we managed to eliminate the newborns with no fatalities on our side. Lisa was the only one that was severely injured, but her wounds were not life threatening. I had taken a particular interest in her wellbeing during the fight and I saw the moment that she was rendered useless in the fight. It wasn't any fault of her own and everyone was engaged in their own fight. She had been fighting another newborn when a very large newborn blindsided her. He tried to drag her off, breaking her leg and got his arms around her. I cringed as I heard her hips being crushed, rendering her utterly useless in the fight. Two of the wolves from the outside had finished and stood guard over her as the fight died down. With the Volturi coming, there was no way that I could mend her injuries so the pack took her back to the reservation until we could get rid of them. The Volturi were of course not convinced that we did this alone, but they were more concerned with the issue that Bella was admittedly still human. We of course explained that she and Edward were making the necessary arrangements. Since there was no other reason for them to linger, they soon left with their warning that the Volturi do not give second chances. The rest of the family went back to our home while I grabbed my bag and ran towards the reservation. I hoped that these types of injuries were not becoming a common occurrence for Lisa. She fights hard and does what is needed for the protection of her family and friends and I certainly admire her strength.

I repaired the injuries as best I could and we just had to wait for her body to heal. Sam had me make arrangements to keep her out of class for a few days and I agreed. I admired her work ethic as far as school was concerned, but she often did so without taking her own health into account. Ironically, I was already seeing this young girl like a daughter even though she never stayed at our home. Yes I had technically adopted her, but she had phased so quickly that she never stayed one night in our home. She was like Bella in a great many ways and was just as observant. Like Bella, my feelings for Lisa were becoming just as strong.

Bella left the reservation with me and we headed back to the house. Bella was staying with us for a night or two while Charlie was working virtually nonstop at the police station. Alice had Charlie wrapped around her finger and I smiled at the thought. Bella wasn't thrilled with the same things as Alice was, but she went along with certain things it seemed to keep others happy. I still felt bad that we had left her thanks to Edward and the foolish notion that our departure would keep her safe. To an extent, she was safer with the wolves but we still had an obligation to her as a part of our family and as a human brought into our strange world.

Once we got back to the house, we explained as much as we could to Bella about the meeting with the Volturi after the fight and she was sad to see that anyone had gotten hurt, especially Lisa. Bella and Lisa had gotten pretty close to one another while at school and it was nice to see that she had someone else to vent her frustrations to. Jake still had a slight thing for Bella and we knew that it was one sided and so did Lisa. Lisa saw things for what they were and knew that it was Bella's choice. Jake didn't quite understand the concept of mates in our kind although it seemed that their imprinting was very similar. Finding out that Lisa was Jakes cousin was a surprise that none of us expected, but it seemed to slow Jake down a little on his romantic pursuit of Bella.

Lisa POV

The following morning I felt much better, even though I was a little stiff and sore from my injuries. They bones were well on the way to being completely healed. I noticed that I was in an unfamiliar bedroom so Paul must have moved me last night after I passed out. I looked around and Paul was nowhere to be found in the room so I tested my ability to walk. They were slightly painful but after walking around the room, I was confident that I could make it downstairs. I suppose that Emily had put me in the clothes I was wearing and they were decent enough that I made my way downstairs after a quick visit to the bathroom. I had on a black tshirt and a pair of black sweats. I was thankful that she hadn't put me in something frilly and ridiculous.

I moved slowly but made it to the bottom of the stairs with no trouble. I was surprised that I had managed to get this far with no one noticing. I walked into the kitchen area where I noticed Emily was getting a large breakfast ready for the pack. Paul must have been with Sam somewhere. Leah and Seth were also in the kitchen helping Emily and this kind of surprised me. After Leah's original outburst at me, she had become much more relaxed and friendly. I suspected that she realized that she didn't have it so bad compared to some and it made it easier for her to accept the events of her life.

"Oh hey Lisa. You shouldn't be up and about." Seth said with concern, alerting Emily and Leah to my presence in the room. Seth ushered me to the table and pulled out a seat for me. "The guys will be here in a few minutes so just relax. You want some coffee or something?" I liked Seth. He was very kind, too kind to some, who often used it against him. I smiled at him.

"Yeah Seth, coffee would be great. Thanks." I replied and he rushed to retrieve my caffeine wakeup call for me. Seth returned to the table with my coffee just as the guys started filing in. Everyone seemed concerned, but once I assured them I was okay they went back to being the rowdy teens that they were. Paul came in a few minutes later with Sam and made a beeline towards me.

"Lisa, I was so worried." He said and hugged me tightly to him. I smiled at the sincerity.

"I'm fine Paul. It'll take more than a few newborns to get me down completely. Don't worry, I'm taking it pretty easy this morning and I won't push myself too much." I said knowing that would be his worry now. He released me and sat down beside me, keeping a hand in mine.

"So what did I miss after I zonked out last night?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Not much. Carlisle left with Bella back to their house." Jake said with an undertone that I didn't miss. I sighed knowing that he had a hang up with Bella being with the mind reader. I did too at first, but they were perfect together. I shook my head and apparently Jake took notice. He growled towards me.

"What Jake?" I said now getting tired of his attitude.

"So are you siding with the leeches now too?" Jake growled and I growled in response as well as Paul.

"Jake, regardless of what you feel for them, I would appreciate if you wouldn't call them that. I am in no way their number one fan but they have done nothing to earn your hatred. Yes they are vampires but most don't have a choice to be that way. I guarantee right now if you asked them if they would rather be human right now, the answer would be the same as ours. They didn't choose that life and neither did we. They, like us, are doing the best they can with what they have to work with." I paused for a minute to let my words sink in.

"They are Monsters Lisa!" he yelled.

"That may be, but even humans can be monsters. I have seen far more monsters that are human." I whispered towards the end, remembering that there are far more human monsters in this world than supernatural ones. Paul must have sensed where my thoughts were going and rubbed my back to comfort me. "But your anger isn't about what they are anyway."

"What do you mean, what else would it be about?" Jake asked.

"You are angry because Bella Swan doesn't love you like you want her to." I said simply and he growled loudly. "Think for a minute Jake, even if Bella did feel for you that way, what would happen to her if you one day imprinted on someone? She would, no offense to Sam or Emily, feel the same hurt and pain that Leah has. I know that you love her Jake and she has told you point blank that she doesn't feel that way for you. So my question is, why are you setting yourself and her, up for failure and disappointment. If Bella is truly happy, then let her be happy. If not, there isn't anything you can do except be the friend that she needs you to be." I finished and the room was quiet with the exception of a few fading growls from Jake.

"Jake" came a female voice from out of the kitchen door. "I don't like the idea of her being with them either, but as much as I hate to admit it, Lisa is right. Even though she knows what imprinting is, it would devastate any girl in that position. You claim that as long as Bella is happy than you are happy for her, but you aren't telling her the truth and we all know it. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on someone." Leah said and the room went quiet. Jake sighed in defeat and sat down with the rest of the pack as Emily brought out breakfast for us.

"You are right Lisa, I do love her more than she loves me." He said resigned.

"I'm not saying that she loves you less Jake, she just loves you in a different way. She sees you as family, a brother, and would do anything for you. What you have been doing is trying to force her to choose between someone she loves as a mate, and someone she sees as family. Don't take her happiness from her." I said and we started in on breakfast. I stood to get something more to drink from the kitchen when a new vision hit, one I wasn't prepared for.

I saw decorations all around the rear of the Cullen house and they were very elegant. Standing around, were humans, vampires and some of the pack members all dressed formally and awaiting something. I began to hear a wedding march and glanced towards an arch where I saw Edward Cullen smiling. Coming down the aisle was an elegantly dressed Bella Swan, escorted by her father. As the vision faded, I felt myself start to fall forward and I felt strong familiar arms around me before everything went black. Jake wasn't gonna like this at all. Come to think of it, none of the pack would.


	11. Chapter 11

**I still own nothing.**

**Sorry this is so late guys but life has caught up to me. I promise that i will finish the story no problem. I just ask that you dont give up on me!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Paul POV

We were sitting down to breakfast after that insane discussion about Jake and his obsession with Bella Swan. Lisa stood several minutes later to get something to drink from the kitchen. I watched her closely and she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was facing the other direction so I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew that there was something up with her. I stood, alerting the rest of the group with my movements and went towards her. I reached her just as she began to fall forward and I caught her. She had blacked out and I supposed that this was caused by another one of her visions.

"What happened to her Paul?" Emily asked concerned.

"I would say that she had one of her visions. We will just have to wait until she wakes again to know what she saw." I said and I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. I lay her down gently and I stayed beside her as the rest finished their breakfast. Everyone soon left to give us some privacy. I hated that there was so much resting on her shoulders but there was unfortunately nothing that I could do to stop it. I was brought from my thoughts as I heard Lisa groan and start to stir.

"Lisa, are you alright?" I asked as she started to sit up on the couch. She looked up at me and smiled a tired looking smile.

"I'm fine Paul." She groaned a little. "I am beginning to despise these stupid visions. This one isn't something that needs to be shared with the rest of the pack. It would only cause trouble, especially with that hot headed cousin of mine." She said and I had to laugh a little.

"Which hot head are you referring to? Jake and Leah are more alike than they care to realize." I said and she smiled slightly.

"Jake is a little more concerning at the moment. Please don't ask about the vision Paul. Revealing it now would do more harm than good. You and I both know that Bella and the mind reader are together and there isn't anything we can do to stop it. I won't try to stop it either." She told me with determination and I didn't like it, but I was beginning to see the same things that Lisa was seeing. As much as I hated the idea, there was love between them almost as strong as that of our imprints. Who was I to try and play matchmaker.

"Alright Lisa, but promise me if there is anything that will cause trouble for us, you will let us know." I said and she nodded with a small smile. She hugged me tightly to her and I relished in the feeling.

"Okay Paul, I will tell you if it is something that we need to act on." She said and then kissed me on the lips. I wasn't expecting her reaction but it didn't take long for me to return the kiss. I made some excuse with the pack and we went home for the night. We weren't ready to take our relationship to the physical level, but I was pleased that we seemed to be making some progress.

Lisa POV

I hated the idea of having to hide the vision and I felt to an extent that I was betraying the pack, but if Bella felt for Edward like I felt for Paul, then I would not interfere with her happiness. School was the same song and dance and I somehow managed to keep the vision hidden from the mind reader and the rest of the pack. At the end of the semester I was exhausted from finals and studying, but I was glad that there was no more school for me.

Months passed and it was time for the rest of the graduation class to attend their graduation. I attended with the rest of the students but didn't participate in the ceremony since I had already graduated months before. I watched as Bella and her vampire family received their diplomas. After the ceremony, Paul and I went to the Cullen house for their graduation party. I stood in the corner and watched as other danced and had their celebration. I hadn't noticed that Alice had come to stand near me.

"Lisa, why aren't you out there having fun?" Alice said in her usual perky manner and I rolled my eyes.

"How do you do it Alice? How do you see these things and keep others from messing with the good things?" I asked her and her smile turned to a small sad one.

"I just remind myself that there are some things that are just meant to happen. Trying to change them can make things worse and people could be hurt if things are changed." Alice leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you are talking about the wedding in the near future, you are doing the right thing." She said and smiled and flitted out of the room, her happy mood restored. I jumped as a cold hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see that Jasper was smiling slightly at me.

"Are you alright Lisa?" He asked and I nodded a little.

"Yeah,… just lost in my own thoughts for a second. Alice helped a little, even if she is a cryptic little pixie." I grumbled and he laughed.

"She tends to have that effect on people, but she has a good heart." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah she does, but she isn't the only one. You do too, you all do, even Rosalie. It just isn't seen by most because they don't look past your outside appearance. Just like I tried to explain to Jacob, there are far more human monsters in this world than the supernatural ones." I told him.

"You see more than others do that is for certain." He commented.

"Humans have a skewed view of what a monster is because they think anything not human is the definition of a monster but that isn't the case. I have seen far more evils in this world that are human than I care to. I use my instincts and don't have to have your empathy to know whether someone is sincere in their actions. I see the sincerity with my own eyes in all of you. While each of you have a past that hasn't been wine and roses, I can see that you all for the better. Alice doesn't remember her past but she looks to the future, quite literally I might add." Jasper chucked in agreement. You have possibly a harder past than the rest, because you feel everything so strongly. You had to fight to stay 'alive' as a newborn, more so than the rest." I said and he nodded with a haunted look for a brief second.

"And the others? Rosalie and Emmet?" He asked in curiosity.

"Emmet is a child at heart, probably the least affected by his past life. Rosalie however has been hurt by someone she thought loved her and essentially killed her hopes and dreams. She is scorned by being denied her vision of a husband, children and eventually grandchildren. She has the most difficulty accepting this life, but Emmet has changed that to an extent." I said and had to laugh at his stunned expression.

"Carlisle and Esme?" He asked.

"Esme is much the same as Rose, but she was denied the life she desired by an abusive husband and the loss of her baby. For me, it is easy to see that she experienced abuse, seeing as I have lived it firsthand." I shook my head sadly for a moment. Jasper sent me a wave of peace and I smiled gratefully at him. "Carlisle is much older and wiser, but he still faces his own demons of his past. He is finally happy with Esme rather that the loneliness that consumed his entrance into this life. He had to learn on his own, without a sire for guidance. His willpower and humanity gave him the strength to keep from harming the humans around him. He is well respected for a reason."

"And what about Edward, and of course Bella?" Jasper asked nodding in acceptance of my observations.

"While Edward is the immortal prude, he does genuinely love Bella and he has a good heart." He laughed outright at the 'prude' observation. "He is maybe a little spoiled seeing as Bella told me about the trip to Italy. He left Bella, although I believe that he had good intentions, he broke both of their souls by doing so." I said. "Bella is smart, kind, and sarcastic. She loves Edward just as he does her. Bella is selfless and that trait can be both good and bad. As long as they work together, they will be happy."

"Wow as if we needed another crystal ball around here." I heard and turned to see Emmet with a wide grin and the rest of the family surrounding him. Bella was also there, safely secured in Edward's arms. All of them wore a kind but disbelieving smile on their faces.

"Hey I resent that!" Alice squeaked playfully.

"You mean you represent that!" Emmet shot back and Alice sent a playful jab to his arm.

"Alright, alright. If the teddy bear and the pixie will knock it off…." I trailed off with my own laughter. "What are you all staring at me like that for?" I asked and Carlisle smiled.

"You seem to have pegged us for who we really are. It is surprising seeing as the pack seems to be more of a 'shoot first and ask questions later' type. We are just stunned." Carlisle said and I shrugged.

"The pack doesn't see it like I do. They are hormonal teenagers who use their instinct of their wolf, without the common sense and logic to back it." I shrugged again. "The way I see it, you guys didn't ask for this anymore that we asked to shift into wolves. You protect humans in your own way, just as we do. My wolf was wary at first, but since she started to trust you based on your actions, I can control it. My instincts are stronger than the rest of the pack, but they have yet to learn the control I have." I finished.

"What about your thoughts of Bella and I being together?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Simple. How would I feel if I were 'forbidden' from being with Paul? He is my imprint and I am his. You and Bella share the same thing to an extent. How can I ask you to do something that I won't do myself? If I were asked to give up Paul, I would fight for him just as you do Bella. The connection that you two share isn't something that should be interfered with regardless of personal feeling. Jake doesn't see it that way and even though the rest are a little more understanding, they still carry the prejudice against the relationship." I said and they all stood stunned at my words save Alice who wore a secret smile.

As the months passed and the invitations were received for the wedding between Edward and Bella, the pack held some resentment for it but there wasn't anything to be done. Jake of course was the worst and he disappeared into the forest. I remember the pack meeting and the discussion that followed the news of the wedding.

FLASHBACK

We were all gathered at Sam and Emily's place for a pack meeting. Jacob stormed in with an angry storm brewing in his eyes.

"The leech is getting MARRIED? To Bella?" He growled.

"Yes Jacob and that is the reason I called this meeting. We need to discuss what is to be done." Sam said and I stood.

"Nothing." I said simply.

"WHAT!" They all screamed in unison.

"We can do nothing. They will be married and it is not our business or our right to interfere." I said and Jacob growled along with some of the others. "Look regardless of the fact that the mind reader is a vampire, this is Bella's decision. Interfering with a human's decision, especially someone off the reservation isn't something that we have the right to do. If Bella is happy, I say let her be. Could you deny her love, if that love is as strong as our imprinting?" I said and Sam sighed running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Lisa is right. As much as I hate the idea, we can't interfere." Sam said. Jacob gave me a steely look and realization came into his eyes.

"You saw this coming? You saw it months ago in that vision of yours." Jacob growled, his voice rising by the second.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jake screamed. "We could have stopped this."

"Some things are not meant to be prevented Jake. Visions are a dangerous responsibility. While some can be prevented and changed, others are meant to be. Interference in those will only lead to destruction. This one was one that shouldn't be interfered with. It must play out in order for everyone to be truly happy." I said.

Well that went over like a lead balloon. Jake growled and tore out of the door, phasing in the process and disappeared. Some of the guys started to go after him but Sam stopped them.

End flashback

I wasn't the packs favorite person for a while now and although Paul stayed by my side, I could see that the wedding between Bella and the Vampire caused a great deal of grief.

Alice had roped me into helping with the wedding plans and I had to hold back the groan that wanted to surface every time I did. Before I knew it though, it was time for the wedding and it was beautiful. I was certainly surprised when Jake showed up on the fringes of the party. I also managed to meet the Denali clan that the Cullens often spoke of. The one they called Eleazar kept staring at me strangely. Jasper mentioned that he had probably detected my abilities which I had mixed feelings about.

After Jake nearly breaking out into a fight with the knowledge that Bella and Edward were going for the traditional wedding night, the couple left for their honeymoon. That night I had another vision in the form of a dream, and the pack wasn't going to like it, but for the Jake's sake, I needed to keep this quiet.

**It is entirely possible that the more reviews i recieve, i may be prompted to get an update in sooner... Just a thought. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Due to the passing of my loving and supportive husband, I will be taking an indefinite break from my stories for a little while. Please know that i will finish my stories, just not sure when right now. Thanks for understanding.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it was taking so long to post. Thank you for all the condolences that have been given over the last few weeks. You guys are fantastic and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry that it is slightly shorter than some of the others, but I will make it up to you.**

Chapter 12

Lisa POV

I knew that the pack wouldn't like the vision that I had seen and that Edward wouldn't like it either at first. If Edward had known what would come of their honeymoon then he wouldn't have went along with it. My ears perked at the news that Edward and Bella were coming back early from their trip and I knew that the vision was coming true. Jacob of course had to let it slip to the rest of the pack that Bella was in fact pregnant. Sam was all for going after the Cullens and destroying them. I had told them that the child wouldn't be a danger to anyone. Jacob for once was on my side, but only because he didn't want Bella destroyed as well. Rosalie and I got along rather well after she realized that I was acting outside the packs orders. Once she could see that I was an advocate for them, she allowed me access to Bella. Bella looked almost gaunt and aside from her growing stomach, she looked thin and pale. She was having difficulty due to the sickness that the child brought. I had a gut feeling that she looked so gaunt due to the lack of blood, seeing as the child was half vampire.

"Carlisle, I know that this might sound strange, but Bella needs blood." I told him and the vampires looked at me strangely. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Think about this for a minute. The child is half vampire, so it would make sense that the child would need blood. Since Bella isn't taking blood in, the child is getting it from her, weakening her as we speak." I told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A look of realization crossed their faces and they looked slightly stunned. I placed my hand tentatively on Bella's stomach and the child kicked towards my hand. Somehow I knew what to do and closed my eyes, concentrating on the sensation of the small mind that was reaching out to me.

I could now see the child's mind and it was far more mentally advanced than any other I had ever heard of. I could tell that the child was female and that she was curious, but happy. She was a little hungry, but not harmed. I spoke to the child with my mind and she agreed that she would try not to cause her mother any pain. I gasped in surprise at hearing the answering voice in my mind. When I opened my eyes, the vampires all looked at me in confusion.

"The child will be a hybrid, half human and half vampire. The child will need blood along with human food, but is healthy and happy." I told them.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked with rapt curiosity.

"I don't know how, but I was able to access the child's mind and created a type of link so that we could speak to one another. Would you like to know what you are having since the ultrasound didn't penetrate?" I asked tuning to Bella and Edward. Edward looked pained but Bella was excited at the concept. Alice in the corner of my eye was jumping up and down in place and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah Lisa, tell us if it is a boy or a girl." Alice said and Bella smiled at her friend and simply nodded in agreement.

"You are going to have a beautiful little girl on your hands. I would say it won't be very long now." I told them. I made sure to keep my visions hidden from Edward so that he couldn't try to stop what was coming for them. "You will all be very close to the child and she will win over every person that she meets. Her mind is very advanced, no doubt that she will be gifted."

"What kind of gift?" Edward asked in curiosity.

"Couldn't tell you. She wouldn't show me, saying it was a surprise for Mommy and Daddy." I said with a smile. Even though I had seen her gift in my visions, I decided to let the child have the element of surprise. I left the Cullen house headed back to the reservation, making sure to keep my mind closed off from the others. Sam didn't like it and I could only hope that he didn't try to give an alpha order to reveal my visions.

When I got back to the reservation, there was a pack meeting going on at Sam's. I was angered when I realized that they were talking about me and ordering me to reveal my visions. Paul was taking my side but the rest were ready to sell me out and have me ordered to show my visions.

"Sam, if she says that the visions are not something we need to know about we should honor that. At the very least we should be having this discussion with her present." Paul said and I smiled.

"Paul, we cannot have secrets in our pack. She blocks the visions from the pack mind and doesn't tell us anything. She must be ordered to reveal her visions." Sam said and that was when I had had enough.

"But she has cautioned all of us that knowing the outcome of the future in some cases is dangerous. Let her decide what is best as it relates to her visions." Paul stated and I swear I loved him more in that moment for standing up for me. Sam argued that as the alpha, he knew what was best for the pack. I burst in the door, barely controlling my wolf.

"How dare you! You talk of trust and honor yet you have none. How many times do I have to spell it out for you? My visions are my burden and I cut them from the pack mind because knowing what is to come could change the course of the future. I will NOT reveal visions unless it pertains to a threat for the reservation, the pack, and the people of Forks. If it doesn't pertain to those three things, then they are not your business." I practically shouted at Sam and the rest of the pack. Paul looked worried for me and came to stand beside me.

"Lisa, I alpha order you to tell me of your latest visions!" Sam said with a growl. The rest of the pack gasped at his words. I stopped shaking, but I was still beyond angry.

"I will not." I said simply, feeling the weight of the command, but my wolf was fighting off the command. The rest of the pack looked between Sam and I waiting for something to happen. When I refused the alpha order, they were amazed. Sam looked at me in disbelief. He was about to speak when Billy wheeled into the house.

"What's going on here?" Billy yelled seeing the scene before him. I was again shaking under the weight of the alpha order but my wolf was fighting hard against it. Billy noticed and I said nothing, fearing that if I opened my mouth, that my wolf would lose the fight against the order. I looked at Paul and nodded to him to answer for me.

"Sam called a pack meeting without Lisa to discuss her visions and hiding them from the pack. Sam alpha ordered Lisa to reveal them after she told him that since they didn't pertain to the safety of Forks or the reservation and the pack that they were none of our business. Lisa explained the consequences of revealing the future, saying that people could get hurt if certain futures were changed or revealed." Paul said. Billy looked over to Sam with anger in his eyes. It was clear that he didn't appreciate the attack on his niece.

"You placed an alpha order on my niece Sam?" Billy said angrily.

"I did. It is what is best for the pack. There are to be no secrets between us in order for the pack to trust one another." Sam said boldly. Billy scoffed as the other elders walked in the door.

"Didn't I just hear that you called a meeting of the pack without one of its members?" Billy asked and Sam flinched a little. "You can have secrets from the pack but they can't have any is that what you are saying?" Sam paled slightly at being chastised by the elder and the rest of the elders stood beside Billy, nodding in agreement with their peer.

"Remove the alpha order Sam!" Sue Clearwater demanded and the others were in agreement. While the order was yet to be followed, they were worried that if the order remained that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from revealing the visions. Sam removed the alpha order, fearing the elder council would cause him much trouble if he didn't comply. Anyone could see that he hated that the elders were against him. With the order lifted, I looked at Sam with the full hatred of my wolf. He flinched visibly and I grinned internally.

"Sam, what you have done is making it terribly hard to even consider ever trusting you again. I will say that your actions almost caused one of your pack to deal with the possibility of never meeting their imprint, which is only one reason that I didn't reveal my visions. I will leave you to chew on that for a while so that you can think about what kind of destruction you almost caused your pack brothers and sisters." I said and the pack gasped along with the elders who all looked at Sam in something close to sheer hatred. Sam hung his head and as I walked out towards Paul's home with him, I sighed hard. I felt like I had been physically fighting for a full day due to the weight of the order Sam had placed. My wolf had fought the command and did well, but it had taken almost all of my energy to do so. I went home and straight to bed, exhausted from today's events.

I was awakened by the shrill sound of my phone going off and I was surprised to see that it was now dark out. I recognized that it was Carlisle's number and answered. Carlisle and Edward explained that the pack had been guarding around the house, waiting for them to leave so that they could be destroyed. I was not happy with this knowledge and noticed that Paul was nowhere in sight. I ran from the house and phased quickly. I ran straight to the Cullen house. I recognized that Paul was among the group of wolves, though he didn't look happy about it. I decided that no matter what I couldn't attack Paul, but the others were fair game. I slipped around then to the house and phased human. I ran in hearing the sounds of Bella screaming in Pain. I noticed that Alice had pulled Rosalie out of the room and I knew that Bella was having her baby.

"Edward, you have to get the baby out now!" I told him and he rushed around Bella to deliver the baby. Jacob was also there but still focused on Bella. As soon as the baby was clear and Rosalie took her from the room I turned back to Edward. "Change her now Edward or she will die." Edward sped over to pull a large metal syringe from the drawer and thrust it into her heart. After several tense minutes, we heard a heart beat that indicated that while she was still, she was alive.

I went downstairs where Rosalie was with the baby and smiled as I saw Jacob knelt in the floor staring into the intelligent eyes of the little girl. She noticed my presence and her eyes drifted to me, alerting Jake to my presence. He turned, naturally defensive of his imprint but relaxed when he saw the smile on my face. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Jasper returned from hunting just then and a fight could be heard going on outside. Jake and I ran out to see what was going on and Alice along with the others were being attacked by the rest of the pack.

"Sam stop!" I yelled. It seemed that they were momentarily distracted and stopped. "You can't do this Sam. Go home. The child will not be harmed. Jacob has imprinted on the child and by our own tribal laws you can't touch her." The rest of the pack along with Sam froze. Well this is going to be fun.

**Hope you liked it. Please remember to read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing except my character!**

**I know this is extremely late and very short and I apologize. Have not been able to devote as much time as I would like to my stories and have experienced severe writers block. Please remember to review and I hope that this has been worth the long wait.**

Chapter 13

Lisa POV

Things have been nothing short of insane here these last few days. Bella was now a vampire and it appeared that she was in enough control of herself to not massacre the whole population of Forks. The little girl had been named Renesmee and it seemed that she was just as much in control, but grew at an accelerated rate. Jacob was a constant visitor.

The little girl of Edward and Bella's had brought some peace due to her imprint on Jake and I was glad that my vision had worked out like it was intended. Renesmee had also bonded quickly with Rosalie and myself. She had shown me that she had recognized when I had talked to her with my mind before she was even born.

The pack at first didn't like the idea of Jake's imprint being a half breed but they grew to love her just as I had predicted. It seemed that she had quickly wormed her way into everyone's hearts. Now as an imprint of one of the pack, the members were now determined to protect her with their lives which drastically shifted their view of their natural enemies, vampires.

Alice and I kept our silent watch over the future even though Alice couldn't see around Ness in her visions. Paul and I were growing even closer than before and I had decided that I was now ready for a physical relationship. Paul was ever patient with me and we both had to fight for control of our wolves so that we wouldn't get to that point before we were ready. Due to my past it had taken me longer to come to the point where I would be comfortable with intimacy.

It had been a few months when I got another vision that the Volturi would be returning because of Ness. Alice also saw the visions of their visit but mine told exactly where she needed to go to find what she was searching for. I made sure that my thoughts stayed hidden from Edward seeing as he would be the first one that Aro would try to read. Carlisle had informed me how serious the threat of the Volturi was and I was for once worried about the outcome of this meeting. Alice and Jasper had up and left without letting anyone else know where they were going but I knew what the reason was that they had left for. My vision had clued me in on what they were after and I also passed the information to Alice so that they could accomplish their task much faster.

Carlisle and the others had come up with the idea that they might have others come here as witnesses of Renesmee's extraordinary life. While I was not thrilled with the idea of more vampires coming to the area, I did have to admit that it was a pretty good idea, given that the Volturi would actually stop long enough to hear from any witnesses. From what I had been told about them I really doubted that they would stand to listen to anything that the Cullens or their witnesses would have to say.

Over the next few days there were several of the Cullen's guests that arrived to their home. Since the confrontation about Renesmee, Jake, Seth and Leah had defected from the original pack, they ran patrols around the Cullen house and Paul and I made many visits there to keep both packs on the same page. Sam wasn't happy with what was going on and hated that there were now more vampires practically at the reservations back door. Imprints were always first priority to the pack so he couldn't argue much thankfully. Paul and I still weren't happy with what happened with Sam alpha ordering me to reveal my visions and I was still not talking to him unless it was pack business.

As new vampires started to arrive, they were all curious about me and the others. I got to know a few of them in the days that followed and most were pretty decent. They were amazed at the fact that I could put my wolf nature aside and be civil with them. In short I was a great deal like Seth. Though he was young and rather forgiving, he had a truly kind nature. He was always happy go lucky. Most of the pack boys resented the fact that they phased into giant wolves, but he truly enjoyed it, but wasn't blood thirsty either.

Though the majority of the vampires that arrived were more traditional feeders than the Cullens, I could see that they were still good people. There were only two that raised my alarm and that was the Romanians. They were very old vampires who had pretty well shown up uninvited. I could see that they had a cruelty about them similar to those that I had seen and fought.

Jasper's friends from the south, Peter and Charlotte were great. I could see why they were such good friends, but they were more than that. They were as close to brothers as their world would allow. Peter would lead some of their training and it was interesting to watch them spar together. The one that they called Eleazar kept looking at me strangely. Peter would just give me a wicked grin at my confusion and I would just flip him off. Peter laughed at that and I would just growl half heartedly. One day while the red eyes were going out to hunt away from Forks, Eleazar came into the sitting room where I was.

"So Eleazar, are you going to finally tell me what you found so fascinating that requires you stare at me so much?" I said without looking up from the book I was reading. He chuckled and asked if he could sit.

"May I?" He asked and I looked up to see him motioning to the spot beside me. I nodded and placed the book on the table. "I have a gift that allows me to see the gifts in others, whether they have been discovered or not." Okay wasn't expecting that.

"So you stare at me because you see a 'gift' in me?" I asked.

"I see many gifts in you in fact. You are a healer of body and of the soul. Your visions are more advanced than Alice's. Your wolf is strong and intelligent, not ruled by the base instincts. It allows you to simply know what to do. Being able to block your mind from intrusive gifts is also an asset." He said and I sat there stunned. What he said made sense but I had just never put it together. "Just as wolves have an alpha male, they have an alpha female as well. You are that alpha female." Definitely not what I expected to hear.

I sat there wide eyes when Paul came in looking for me. He looked between Eleazar and me after noticing my expression.

"What did you do to her leech?" Paul said in a growl and I stood from my spot to stand between them.

"Paul, chill out a little will you! Eleazer was just telling me what power or 'gifts' he sees in me. He didn't do anything." I told him and his growl silenced slowly. He was still wary around all of the vampires and I understood that they were technically what we were designed to kill.

Once he was calm I explained to him what Eleazar had revealed to me and he was just as amazed as I was. I assumed that being an alpha female was the reason that Sam's order was not followed, especially since he wasn't the true alpha.

The day for the confrontation with the Volturi was drawing closer and I had decided that, since I couldn't see the outcome of the meeting that I would soon be ready to give myself fully to Paul. We left the Cullen house and headed back to the reservation. Paul and I went straight home and I figured that this was the perfect time.

"Paul?" I asked getting his attention just after we had finished dinner.

"Yeah Lisa, what is it?" Paul said looking over at me.

"Paul, I've been thinking… that we have been together for a little while now and, well… I think we should… take the next step." I mumbled through and Paul widened his eyes a little, following what I was trying to say.

"Lisa do you mean…?" he trailed off but I knew what he meant and I blushed furiously but nodded in answer. I was looking at my hands so I didn't notice Paul approaching me. He gently lifted my chin so that we were looking at one another. He smiled softly to me and I returned it. "Lisa are you sure that you are ready? I want us to be together like that more than anything, but only if you are ready." He said and I nodded my answer at him.

"Yes, I'll admit I am a little nervous, but I want us to take it to the next step." I said with a smile and he returned it. I stood from the couch and grabbed his hand, still smiling and lead him up to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this is waayyyy late on updating. So let's get to the good part. Remember I own nothing except my characters.**

Chapter 14

Lisa POV

I don't know what I was so nervous about. Paul took things slowly and gave me ample time to adjust so all in all, it was exactly what I had imagined our first time being. I figured that it would be awkward but it was anything but and we both loved every minute of it.

I wished that we could stay like that with one another forever but we had more pressing matters to attend to. The day of the confrontation had come and Paul and I ran to meet the pack in the clearing where we waited for the others. Jake and his pack hadn't arrived yet so I assumed that he was accompanying Bella and Ness.

It wasn't long before the clearing was filled with our vampire friends and the remaining wolves. Ness hung closely to Bella and Jake, not that it was a surprise. Everyone was worried because Alice and Jasper were still a no show but I knew that they would be arriving soon. It would partly be their appearance that would help us make it out of this unscathed and they wouldn't let us all down. Everyone was in position so there was nothing to do but wait. We didn't have to wait long as the Volturi entered the clearing out of the mist. I had to almost laugh at the thought that it looked almost like some sick form of a parade or funeral procession. The held an air of the holier than thou attitude that I had been told they used quite often. As the neared us their approach slowed to a stop and the main group stood before us wearing looks of barely repressed glee, I guess at the thought of slaughter and vengeance.

I recognized the three kings as they had been pointed out to me at the Cullen home but the others were unfamiliar. My wolf whined in unease as it sensed the power they possessed. Aro was the first of them to speak, telling of the report that the Cullens had created and were harboring an immortal child. I scanned the crowd of them to see several females not of the guard, one with golden eyes and I growled at her in spite of myself, knowing that she was the informant of false accusation against the Cullens.

Aro asked Edward forward and read his thoughts. When he was finished he looked towards me in curiosity for a split second before continuing, as Ness showed her gift. Tension rose on our side as you could tell that they were stealthily trying to attack but Bella's shield was over all of us. As if on cue, Alice and Jasper made their appearance with another that was like Ness. Aro seemed to be more convinced of the fact that Ness wasn't an immortal child and sadly that meant that their informant was punished with death. The Denali sisters were outraged at had to be held back but the air soon calmed slightly. With the threat over for Ness and the Cullens, attention turned towards me.

"You there, if you would phase so we can talk to you. I would like to know more." I rolled my eyes mentally but retreated into the trees, phased and returned dressed. "Remarkable", he breathed.

"Aro why are we entertaining your curiosity? If we aren't killing anything we should leave." The one I recognized as Caius scowled.

"Patience brother, we will in due time." Aro said.

"I don't think patience is one of his virtues." I muttered and I heard Marcus and Aro chuckle. Damn vampire hearing. Caius just growled.

"No I think not. Would you step forward my dear?" Aro said and I was sure there was an order there somewhere but I didn't detect any malice towards me or the pack. I stepped forward with pride and my head held high. Wordlessly Aro held out his hand. I blocked all pack business just to be sure and placed my hand tentatively in his. I watched as he closed his eyes viewing my every though but those I had blocked. What seemed like an eternity later, he released my hand and smiled in that creepy way of his. Something in his eyes though held something akin to respect.

"Interesting. So much more powerful that I have seen in one being." Aro mused thoughtfully.

"I know where this is going Aro and I must decline. I will not leave my family or my home." I said firmly.

"Such a shame." Aro said.

After a few words with Carlisle, Aro turned to depart with the rest of his entourage and his brothers. For now it seemed that we were all safe from the Volturi.

Back at the Cullen home, most of the vampires prepared to leave. The Romanians had departed shortly after it was apparent that the Volturi wouldn't fall out of rule. I really wasn't at all surprised by that and welcomed it because of all the vampires I had been around they gave me the creeps. My instincts flared around them more so than even the Volturi. Paul found me very soon after the Volturi left the clearing and stayed glued to my side. While the others were preparing to leave, Peter kept giving me a strange knowing look. Finally I felt the sensation of a vision and I braced for it.

_I saw myself in the vision, turned away looking out the window of what looked to be mine and Paul's home on the reservation. I turned in the vision to great an ecstatic Paul and my eyes widened of their own accord. My stomach was huge and Paul was mindful, placing a caring hand on my belly._

_"It should be any day now." Paul said with a happy smile._

_"Yea the doctor said that mommy and babies are doing fine." I said and Paul stopped, looking up so his eyes met mine._

_"Babies? As in more than one?" Paul asked and I laughed._

_"Yes as in two." I said with a wide smile, one of which Paul mirrored._

The vision faded away and I was once again in the Cullen home. Paul was looking at me in concern and Peter and Edward gave me knowing looks. Shit, the vision came so fast I couldn't block it from the resident mind reader.

"Lisa are you alright?" Paul asked almost frantically. "Talk to me." I smiled at him.

"Calm down wolf boy. I'm fine, better than fine actually." I said and he looked for me to give him an explanation. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes Paul cause they won't work." I heard Edward snicker a little along with some of the others. "All in due time Paul."

Paul groaned in frustration but he knew that was how it had to be. He would find out soon enough anyway.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and I look forward to your reviews. Hope to finish this story soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know that this is insanely short but it thought that this was the best way to stop this story. All good things must come to an end and i feel that i have dragged this story out as long as i could. As short as it is, i hope you all enjoy the final chapter and look forward to reviews and ideas for possible other stories down the road. Thanks and please remember to review.**

Chapter 15

Lisa POV

One year later…

Since the confrontation with the Volturi, it has been relatively calm here around the reservation. The Cullens moved a few months ago to a new location and Jacob followed his imprint. I couldn't blame him at all for that. The vision that I had that time of course came true and I am now heavily pregnant with twins. Paul was of course ecstatic with the news as well as the rest of the pack.

We kept close contact with Jacob and the Cullens when they left forks. Everything seemed to be going well for all of us and since the confrontation we had no run-ins with other vampires. Of course I was grateful for that especially now since I was ready to burst any day with the twins. Paul was on patrol today with Sam and Embry so I went over to Emily's. I knew that they would gripe about me walking over there but I had a feeling that I didn't need to be left alone today. I walked in to Emily's and gingerly sat on the couch and made myself comfy. Seth and Leah were here also and I was grateful because my back was killing me. I had a pretty good feeling that today was the day that my children would make their debut.

"I think they will make their debut today Em." I mused aloud causing Emily's eyes to widen slightly.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded in conformation. I was smiling at her but it turned to a grimace as I flinched at the sudden pain increase in my spine. Leah, Seth and Emily were all beside me in an instant and stepped back slightly as I felt a rush of fluid down my legs. Okay, don't panic I thought.

"Leah, Emily, you guys stay here with me and help me get ready. Seth, go get the doctor and make sure that you let Paul know he's about to be a daddy." They all nodded and Seth practically flew out the door. It wasn't long before I heard a howl that let me know Paul would be here soon. Leah and Emily had just gotten me cleaned up and in bed when the doctor arrived. He was a tribal doctor so I didn't worry about our secret being revealed. It was really painful but I had managed to calm myself only slightly when Paul arrived. I breathed through contractions and then it was time to welcome our children to the world, though I wished their debut was far less painful. After many hours of pain though, it was worth it to see our children cradled in our arms. Paul clung tightly to his son while I held our daughter in my arms. I smiled in joy as I watched Paul taking in his son's features and talking quietly to him. I knew that anyone would see that I was doing the same with our little girl as well. It wasn't long after the children were cleaned up and fed that I felt the exhaustion come to claim me.

As our family gathered around to welcome new additions I started to drift to sleep. As tired and exhausted as I was, I was happy because even in this supernatural world I lived in, coming to Forks was without a doubt the best thing that had happened in my life. It gave me the one thing that I had always longed for; a family and a group of friends that I could say without a doubt would do anything for me. In coming to Forks, I found that things were not always as they seemed and there were forces and beings beyond that of mere human comprehensions. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing, evils lurked around, hidden in plain sight but obscured by a disguise. Likewise however, there were also friend and good in this world that were just as aptly hidden. You just had to know where to look and have a little bit of faith.

I came to realize that had I been merely human, I wouldn't have survived the events of my life. It made me fear for my children, but they would grow up strong, knowing what their heritage was and where they fit in this supernatural world. Darkness found me as I decided that I had everything I could have ever dreamed of and more.


End file.
